Protecting The Ones You Love
by Kurinoone
Summary: Side story to an AU of To Correct A Wrong (based in the DP universe) When Lord Voldemort took an 11 year old Harry from the Ministry of Magic before he could stand trial, instead of James and the Aurors rescuing Harry from Riddle manor, they lost him to Voldemort's blackmail. Five years later, James finds his son again, but can he save him from Voldemort once and for all?
1. A Failed Rescue

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling

I'm just too much of a softie!

This was supposed to be a five part 'oneshot' (so like a fiveshot) but at the request of so many of you wonderfully controlling readers, I'm turning this into a full length fic. It's not going to be as long as the trilogy books, but it's a lot longer than initially planned. :)

 **Chapter One**

A dull throbbing headache, was the first thing Harry registered when he awoke from a groggy sleep. Moving his hand to his forehead, he felt a slight bump under his fingers. Harry forced his eyes open, blinking to clear his vision. A strangely familiar ceiling met his eyes, confusing him at first, before filling him with complete horror.

Harry shot up in bed, his breathing quickening as he took in the sight of his room, his _old_ room, in Riddle manor. The memory of what happened while he was making his way to stand trial, flashed through his mind. Voldemort had come to the Ministry. He had come to take him away. The last thing Harry remembered, was being forced into a side-along disapparation. He didn't know what happened after that, how he became unconscious, or how he ended up back in this room.

Harry scrambled out of the bed and darted towards the door, fearing it would be locked. He may not need his wand to unlock many things, but Voldemort's locks wouldn't open even _with_ a wand. He twisted the handle in panic and, to his immense surprise, it clicked open. Harry threw open the door and ran out, only to come face to face with Bella.

Both stopped mid-step, staring at the other with twin looks of surprise. In Bella's hands, was a tray, laden with both food and healing potions.

"Harry," she started, her tone placating. "Just wait, don't-"

Harry ran, darting around her, racing down the narrow corridor.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Bella called behind her, throwing down the tray and chasing after him.

Harry took the stairs two at a time, almost tripping in his haste. Bella's shouts echoed behind him, but Harry didn't stop. He reached the exit portrait and cried out the password. The door opened and Harry bolted forwards, only to come to a sudden stop. Lord Voldemort was waiting for him, standing alone in the foyer, with his hands tucked behind him.

Harry stared at him, breathing hard. Beads of perspiration had already gathered on Harry's forehead, his eyes shadowed with fear. Bella arrived behind him, but she too came to a stop, at the sight of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort glanced at Bella once before returning his red-eyed gaze to Harry.

"Go back to your room, Harry," he instructed.

Harry took a step back but weakly shook his head.

"Let me go," he said.

"You need to rest," Voldemort continued, acting as if he never heard Harry.

"Just...just let me go," Harry said, his voice cracking.

"You should change," Voldemort continued, looking Harry up and down. "Take a bath and wear your own clothes,"

"I want to go home!" Harry screamed.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, his anger resonating in Harry's scar.

"You _are_ home, Harry," he said each word carefully, driving it home.

Harry shook his head, but backed up a step.

"Please," Harry's voice broke, "just let me go. Let me go back."

Voldemort smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"Back?" he asked. "Back to what? Back to prison? To the trial?" he walked towards him. "You still don't see it," he said. "Harry, you have no future if you go back. The Ministry will throw you back in prison and make you stand trial. They will sentence you to the Kiss."

Harry was shaking his head, moving back in answer to every step Voldemort took to get closer.

"You are safer here, with me," Voldemort continued. "You're back where you belong – at my side."

Harry was in tears, his sobs caught somewhere in his chest, fighting to get out. He shook his head at Voldemort again.

"You don't...don't have to do this," he said. "Please...don't."

Voldemort laughed and finally pulled his hands away, revealing his wand in hand.

"Nothing gets by you, does it, Harry?" he said. "I raised you right, after all."

"No," Harry backed up against Bella, who immediately grabbed him by the arms. "NO!" Harry screamed, struggling wildly, "Bella, please! No!"

"Calm down, Harry," Bella urged in his ear. "It's for the best."

"She's right," Voldemort said, walking up to stand before Harry. "This really is for the best."

"Please," Harry pleaded. "Don't take my memories, please."

"You brought this onto yourself," Voldemort told him. "I gave you the chance to come back on your own. If you had, I would've let you keep all your memories." He ran a hand down Harry's face, caressing softly, ignoring Harry's flinch and fight to move away. "I should have known you were too stubborn to give in. Now, I have no choice but to memory charm you." He smiled at Harry's chocked sob. "You won't remember what's happened these past few months. It'll be as if you never left."

Harry pulled his face away from Voldemort's hand, his eyes shining with angry tears.

"You can take my memory," he panted, "but you can't take the memory of _every_ person I've met outside these walls!"

"No," Voldemort smiled, "but I can kill them all."

Harry's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening with fear. He shook his head.

"You...you can't," he struggled against Bella. "You can't kill all of them. Someone, somewhere will survive, they'll tell me the truth and I'll know I'm under a memory charm." He ignored the burn in his scar and held the fierce scarlet gaze. "But, if you let me keep my memories and swear not to hurt my family, I'll stay with you."

Voldemort looked taken aback.

"It's what you wanted, right?" Harry went on, his nervousness and panic evident in his voice, "for me to choose you? Okay. I choose you," Harry said. "I'll stay with you, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt them and don't take my memories." He paused as the mental image of his dad, his mum and Damy flashed through his mind. "Don't make me forget them."

Voldemort didn't say anything for long minutes. He simply stood there, staring at Harry, at the tearful eleven year old boy. A slow smirk spread over his face.

"You promise, Harry?" he asked.

"I promise," Harry said at once. "I'll do whatever you say. I'll stay with you, I'll never leave you, just...don't take my memories, please."

Voldemort studied him, looking at Harry with calculating eyes.

"I don't know," he mused, toying with him. "You did defy me. You can't expect me not to punish you. What kind of a father would I be if I didn't discipline my son?"

Harry was fighting back his panic. He steeled himself the best he could, but when he spoke, his voice trembled all the same.

"You can do whatever you like," he said. "I won't make a sound, I promise. But leave my memories with me."

Voldemort's smirk fell when he realised what Harry thought his punishment would be. He stared at Harry, at the child he had systematically worked to break. Was it all that strange for him to consider physical brutality as a punishment?

Voldemort stepped closer and his finger gently traced Harry's cheek.

"I won't hurt you," he said, quietly. "Not in the way you think."

Harry's fear shone from his emerald eyes, as he stared up at him, completely confused. "What are you going to do?"

Voldemort smiled. "I'm going to make sure you stay true to your promise."

His eyes fell to Harry's chest and he frowned. There was something there, bulging in his pocket. Voldemort reached for it. Harry was restrained by Bella, but his hands twitched in instinct, to stop him. Voldemort pulled out a small hand mirror, from Harry's inner pocket. He stared at the strange item.

"What is this?" he asked.

Harry was looking at the mirror with tears in his eyes, but he didn't speak.

Voldemort waved his wand over the mirror, looking for everything from concealment charms to transfiguration. He found the glowing charm almost instantly. He looked to Harry with surprise.

"A tracking charm?" he asked.

A look of shocked horror fell across the eleven year old's face. He shook his head.

"I didn't...I didn't know it had a tracking charm," he said. "I swear, I had no idea–"

His words were cut off when Voldemort grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward, out of Bella's arms.

"You were going to double cross me?" he snarled.

Harry shook his head, the excruciating pain in his scar muted him for a moment. "No," he managed to choke out. "I...I didn't know, I swear."

Voldemort smirked, but his eyes were burning. "You're playing a dangerous game, son," he whispered. "Careful you don't lose it all."

"I'm not lying," Harry gasped. "I didn't know it had a tracking charm. I used it in Nurmengard, to talk to my mum–"

Voldemort's fury resonated in Harry's scar, cutting him off with a groan.

"You want to know what your punishment is?" Voldemort hissed.

Trembling in both pain and fear, Harry raised his eyes to look at him.

"Your punishment, Harry, is that you will stay by my side, until the very last day of your long, long life," Voldemort said quietly. "You will do what I say, without complaint, without hesitance. You will do it all for your _family!_ " He spat the word. "But you will _never_ see any of them again. You won't forget them, I'll make damn sure of that. You will live your life, doing everything you hate in exchange for their pathetic lives, all the while knowing that you will never see them again, and neither will they ever find you."

Harry's tears trailed down his cheeks, but he didn't make a sound. He held Voldemort's furious eyes, knowing he meant each and every word.

"That, my son," Voldemort said, "is your perfect punishment."

He hauled Harry out of the door, dragging him out of Riddle manor. He threw the mirror behind him. Bella looked at it for a long moment, before following after her master.

Not even ten minutes later, James Potter came running into the manor, a team of Aurors behind him. James searched the dark foyer, looking for Harry. All he found, was the mirror left on the floor of the empty manor.

xxx

Five years passed, but James never stopped searching for Harry. He knew his son was alive, he had to keep believing that, if only to stay sane. The weeks following Harry's abduction from the Ministry of Magic had the entire wizarding world in a frenzy. The Dark Lord had come into the Ministry itself and took Harry. What place was secure if the Ministry of Magic wasn't? Fudge resigned within the year and Rufus Scrimgeour took over the office.

Curiosity for Harry's whereabouts remained for six, seven months, then the world lost interest. But for Harry's family, the search could never end, not until they found him.

James Potter had become a name in Auror circles. He was known for going into Death Eater nests and walking back out, barely a scratch on him. In the last five years, he had arrested countless Death Eaters – most of them lower rank, but a few higher up the chain were also thrown into Azkaban because of James.

To James though, all the praise and awe was meaningless. He went into those hideouts to gleam information about his son. He arrested Death Eaters, in the hopes that one of them, in the interest of saving themselves, might give him a clue as to where Voldemort was keeping Harry. But the Death Eaters never seemed to know anything worthwhile. Most of them didn't even know Voldemort had Harry in his clutches. It was all a waste, as far as James was concerned.

Order meetings were first focused on tracking down Harry, but gradually, over the years, they too moved to Voldemort and not the boy he was holding against his will. Dumbledore assured James every time he met him, that he was doing all he could and that they would find Harry one day. After five years, the empty promises got harder to tolerate.

James sat at the table, at the latest Order meeting, but his mind was on Harry. Where could Voldemort be keeping him? It was almost as if Harry had disappeared. What was his son going through?

Lily rested a hand on his, bringing James out of his thoughts. He looked around at her and gave her a tight smile. Lily's concerned eyes met his, but James quickly looked away. He found he couldn't look Lily in the eyes anymore. Every time he did, all he saw were Harry's eyes.

"As you all are aware, there have been a number of attacks on Death Eaters in the past year." Dumbledore was saying. "It's been confirmed that these Death Eaters killed were inner circle members. Since neither the Ministry nor the Order has taken responsibility for these attacks, it leads to the question of the identity of this attacker." The room was silent, every eye on Dumbledore. "The most recent attack was carried out last night. A Death Eater named Jason Riley was killed in his home. The Ministry claim not to be responsible and we know that the Order wasn't responsible either. It leads to the question of who is tracking down these Death Eaters and killing them?"

xxx

The room was dimly lit. The torches flickered in the breeze that swept into the room from the open windows. Lord Voldemort stood in front of his hand-selected inner circle Death Eaters.

"The news I've received is deeply distressing," he said. "It turns out, Riley had an accomplice."

The Death Eaters turned their heads to look at one another, apparently just as surprised at the news as Voldemort had been.

"Hunt," Voldemort revealed. "He's gone into hiding. But there is no place you can go to escape me." His smirk had several Death Eaters shudder. "Go," he said. "Finish the rat!"

The Death Eaters bowed low and started to file out of the room. Voldemort watched each one leave, before his eyes went to the young, dark-haired boy in the room. He wasn't a Death Eater, but he came to all the meetings. He stood in the corner, listened and obeyed, just like he was supposed to. But he never left the room, not until the very last Death Eater walked out.

As the room emptied, the boy turned, about to take his leave.

"Harry," Voldemort called.

Harry halted and turned around. For a moment, Voldemort did nothing but stare at the sixteen year old boy. Harry's emerald eyes held Voldemort's gaze, just like always, but he didn't speak. Voldemort had found, ever since the day he dragged the eleven year old out of riddle manor and to this new hideout, Harry didn't speak unless asked a direct question. Voldemort had first put it down to a childish sulk. Then the days turned to weeks, then months and now, it was five years later and Harry still held his tongue.

Voldemort lifted a hand and gestured for Harry to come closer. Harry came, no hesitance, no dread. He stopped before him. Voldemort reached out and gently touched Harry's shoulders. He stiffened almost at once. Voldemort told himself he shouldn't be surprised. His close proximity always had this reaction.

"I want you to be the one to end Hunt's life, son," he told Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

Voldemort let go of him and stepped back. His eyes stayed on Harry, trying to look past the expressionless mask he wore. But Harry had great practise over the years. Harry remained where he was, holding Voldemort's gaze. Finally, Voldemort nodded.

"You can go."

Harry turned and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Voldemort let out a breath. He told himself it was about time he got used to it. Harry always referred to him as 'sir' now. He hadn't called him anything else these past five years. Voldemort forced his anger, his hurt, to pass him by. He didn't want to admit how much he missed it. How much he wanted to hear it. How badly he wanted Harry to call him 'father' again.

xxx

Harry prepared for the assignment. He lined his cloak with his usual daggers and throwing knives. A knock came at his door. Harry waved a hand and the door unlocked. He already knew who it was. There was only one that came to his door, the only one Harry allowed into his room. Sure enough, the door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in.

His grey eyes narrowed at Harry's attire. "You have another assignment?" he asked. "Didn't you just complete one yesterday?"

Harry nodded and picked up his holster, strapping it to his leg. "Riley had an accomplice," he explained.

Lucius shook his head. "Who is it?"

"Hunt," Harry replied, slotting his second wand into the holster.

"That coward?" Lucius asked with surprise. "He doesn't have the guts."

Harry straightened up, meeting Lucius's eyes. "After tonight, he won't have a lot of things." He walked past him, to pick up his set of ninja stars.

Lucius followed him with his eyes. "Just stay back," he advised. "Let the others do it."

"He wants me to make the kill," Harry said.

Lucius cursed in his mind. Voldemort knew fair and well how much Harry hated killing, and that was precisely why he made him do it. Seeing the boy stoically getting ready, made Lucius remember why he had come to see him.

"I have something for you," he said. He pulled the folded newspaper out from his robes.

Harry looked over at him and stilled. His eyes went to the paper and then to Lucius's face. He gave a weak shake of his head.

"No," he said. "Lucius, don't–"

"It's just the Daily Prophet," Lucius replied. "You're not banned from reading the paper, are you?"

Harry's gaze fell to the paper again. He stared at it with the longing of a man that had found food after days of starvation.

"Lucius, if he finds out–"

"He won't," Lucius said. "Has he found out about the others?" He held out the paper with a smile. "Go on," he said.

Harry took a step forward but then stopped. He was fighting with himself.

"It's not just him this time," Lucius said. "It's the whole family."

That did it. Harry was before Lucius in a heartbeat. He took the paper and unfolded it at once. There, on the front cover, was his dad. Harry stared at the picture of James Potter. He looked just the same as the last time his photo was in the paper. He had a little extra grey in his messy hair, a few more lines around his hazel eyes, but other than that, he looked perfectly healthy.

Harry's eyes darted to the headline, _'Super Auror Strikes Again'._ The article was something about the last Death Eater raid his dad was involved in. Harry didn't particularly want to read it. His eyes pulled to his paragraphs that held his dad's name. He saw the story continued a few pages later. He flipped the pages to land on a family snap. It took over half of the page. It looked like Kings Cross, at the platform 9 ¾ . Harry recognised the scarlet Hogwarts Express train.

With a painful lurch of his heart, Harry remembered coming to this very place when he was going to Hogwarts. He had been angry with his dad, for taking him to see a mind-healer. He had refused to speak to him for days. Even on the platform, Harry didn't talk to James and had almost gotten on the train without making up with him. Thankfully, he had changed his mind and went running into his dad's arms.

Harry stared at the picture, at his mum, looking just as beautiful as he remembered. His dad was ignoring the camera, his hand extended to help Lily off the train. Next to her, peeking his head out to smile cheekily at the journalists camera, was Damien. They must have come back from Hogwarts for the summer break.

Being a famous Auror, James Potter had many stories in the paper, accompanied by quick snaps. Every time he came in the paper, Lucius sneaked Harry his copy, so Harry could see him. But Lily and Damien hadn't appeared in the paper, not until today. Harry stared at them, at his mum, at his younger brother. He soaked in their appearance. God only knew when he'd see their picture again, if ever.

His eyes lingered on his younger brother. Damien was coming up for thirteen this October. The last time Harry had seen him, Damien had just turned eight. He still remembered how his little brother had almost been trampled to death in the Ministry. That was the last time Harry had seen him. Harry couldn't help but smile at the photo. It was caught in an endless loop of Damien poking his head out from behind his mum and smiling at the camera. He looked well, all of them did.

"I thought you'd like it," Lucius said. "I've not seen you smile like that in months."

Harry closed the paper and folded it over. He looked at Lucius, but didn't say anything. Steeling himself, Harry pulled out his wand and the folded paper levitated in the air. Harry gave it one last look before he twisted the wand and the paper caught on fire. It remained in mid-air, burning, the ash falling to the floor. Harry watched it with a bleeding heart. This was partly why he didn't want Lucius bringing him anything, because in the end he had to destroy it, to save it from being discovered by Voldemort.

When nothing of the paper remained, Harry waved his wand and the ash staining his carpet disappeared.

Harry turned to face Lucius. "You need to stop bringing me these," he said.

Lucius chuckled. "I think the words you're looking for are, 'Thank-you, Lucius'."

"You know I'm grateful," Harry said. "But you also know what he'll do if he finds out."

Lucius lost his smile. "I know the pain of being separated from family, Harry," he said. "The least I can do, is give you a glimpse of yours whenever possible."

Harry stared at him. Lucius was like him, he too had lost his family because of Voldemort. It had been five years since Lucius had seen his wife and son. After Lucius was revealed as a Death Eater, in the same memory that uncovered Harry's first kill, Lucius was a wanted man by the Ministry. His life was over. His money was seized, his home ransacked by Ministry officials. Narcissa had taken Draco and left the country. No one knew where they were. Harry had an incline they were with Narcissa's brother Marco, but there was no way to prove it. That was why Harry didn't push Lucius away like he did the rest – because he knew Lucius was going through the same pain. Lucius Malfoy was just as much a prisoner as Harry was. Through Lucius's risks, Harry got to see his dad's picture every now and again, and today he saw his whole family. Lucius hadn't seen Narcissa or Draco in five long years.

xxx

James looked around the empty building. Why anyone would opt to live in an empty warehouse was beyond him. They had received information that a Death Eater was hiding out here. Exactly why a Death Eater had chosen a run down, freezing warehouse for a home was a mystery.

James and a team of four Aurors were sent to investigate and capture the Death Eater. James, his best friend, Sirius, a fellow Order member, Kingsley, and two Ministry Aurors, Liam and Nathan made up the team.

A loud clang made the Aurors stop and tense. Wands were in hand and James signalled the rest of the team to follow him. They headed in the direction of the noise. Just as they turned the corner they saw a short, blond haired man, cowering in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters.

The Aurors quickly fell back, darting to stay out of sight. James and Sirius hid behind a wooden crate. They watched as the short, blond haired man sat on his knees, sobbing and begging for his life.

"Please," he was saying. "I didn't do anything. Please, don't kill me."

The Death Eaters, their faces covered by white masks, laughed at him.

"You're so pathetic, Hunt," one said. "Did you really think you can betray the Dark Lord and survive?"

James shared a look with Sirius. So the man in the middle of the circle was a Death Eater too.

"It wasn't me!" Hunt cried. "It was Riley. It was all him! He was the one trying to blackmail the Dark Lord. I had no part in it, I swear! I'm faithful to the Dark Lord. I'm a servant to Lord Voldemort. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!"

James caught the eyes of the other three Aurors. He signalled at them to attack at his command. If this Death Eater had turned on Voldemort, he was worth more to the Ministry alive than dead. Deep down, James hoped he may know something about Harry, and if he saved his life, the Death Eater might happily tell him all he knows.

The Death Eaters laughed. "The Dark Lord doesn't forgive," another masked man said. "You should have thought about that before joining Riley."

Someone stepped past the circle of the Death Eaters and Hunt began crying, pushing himself back.

"No!" he shouted. "Please, no, no!"

James narrowed his eyes, trying to see what had panicked the Death Eater. That's when he saw the boy, dressed in black, except for the silver mask which covered the whole of his face, walking calmly towards Hunt. James felt like his blood had turned to ice. The familiarity hit him like a punch in the gut. He gasped, staring at the messy hair and the sharp green eyes behind the mask.

The Death Eater was cowering, looking like he might just die with panic. "Please, Prince! Don't kill me! Please, have mercy!"

The boy didn't say a word. He lifted his wand, aiming at Hunt's head. James felt Sirius shift next to him, but he couldn't move, he couldn't take his eyes off the silver masked boy.

"Please, Dark Prince! No, no, please–"

"Avada Kedavra," the boy said and the green light hit Hunt, between the eyes.

The thump of Hunt's lifeless body hitting the ground was what broke James's trance. He didn't give the signal. He just got up and launched himself at the circle of Death Eaters. Sirius and the three Aurors dove after him.

The Death Eaters were thrown by the sudden attack but they retaliated in the blink of an eye. Curses flew in every direction, ricocheting off the walls and ground. James saw the silver-masked boy take off, not engaging in the battle. James threw curse after curse at the Death Eaters in his way, as he made to go after the boy. He could hear Sirius and Kingsley calling his name, but James ignored them all, fighting his way through the crowd.

He caught sight of the boy climbing out of the window. James ran to the other side, kicked down the door and darted out into the night. He came into the boy's path, seeing him heading towards the edge of the anti-apparition wards.

The boy came to a sudden stop. The wand was still in his hand, but he didn't raise it. James could see the green eyes behind the mask widen in recognition. James was breathing fast, his chest heaved like he had been running all his life. He stared at the boy, his heart aching. He knew who it was, mask or no mask.

With slow steps, James walked towards the boy, who stood rooted to the spot, his eyes never leaving James. The sound of the battle rang in the background, but neither James or the boy turned towards it. They were locked in each other's gaze. James came to stop before the boy, who was almost as tall as him. With a shaky hand, James reached towards the mask. The boy didn't move. James touched the silver mask and for a heartbeat, he simply held it. Then he pulled it off.

James's breath rushed out of him at the sight of his son, at his Harry. His vision was blurred with tears, but James blinked them out of the way, staring at the face of his grown up, sixteen year old son. Harry was staring at him with glistening eyes, but he didn't speak.

James couldn't believe it. He had dreamt of this moment every night and day for five long years. He never thought he would find Harry like this, amongst Death Eaters. He never thought he'd witness his son taking a life again.

James's lips quivered, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. The mask dropped from his hand. He reached out to gently touch Harry's cheek, to prove to himself that he really was here.

"Harry," his voice shook, threatening to break.

Harry didn't speak, but a tear spilled out of his eye, coming down to rest on James's finger.

The doors behind them banged open and shouts rang in the air. Harry's eyes moved to look behind James. His expression changed, his eyes widening with fear. He pushed James, throwing him to the floor. A jolt of light that had been knocked off course, hit Harry in the arm, slicing his skin open. Blood spilled out from the cut. Harry staggered back, his hand coming to clutch at his wounded arm.

"Fall back!" Harry yelled. He looked to James and stepped back. "Now!"

James watched in numbed shock as Harry turned and ran, the Death Eaters chased after him. They ran right past James, yet none of them turned their wands on him. James picked himself up, stumbling onto his feet.

"Harry!" he yelled and his voice broke. "No! Harry!"

Sirius ran to his side, grabbing him by the arm.

"James!" he cried. "You okay?"

But James couldn't speak. He couldn't even shake his head. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the spot Harry had disappeared, past the wards.


	2. Family

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling

 **Chapter Two**

Bella hurried up the stairs, her robes billowing behind her. She knew she wasn't permitted in this part of the manor, in the area designated as Harry's, but she couldn't stop herself today. She had just attended the debrief and found out that one of the Death Eaters had mistakenly hit Harry with a cutting hex. She had to check on him. She had to know he was okay.

She reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner, only to come to a sudden stop. Harry's door was open. She could see him next to the bed. He had removed his cloak, but not his shirt. Blood had drenched his arm, from the cut on his upper arm, all the way down to his fingers.

Harry had just unstrapped both holsters from himself and thrown them onto his bed. He turned his head and saw her, down the corridor. At the sight of Harry wounded and bleeding, Bella lost it and ran towards him.

She stopped at the threshold, staring at Harry, at his blood-soaked arm.

"Harry," she paused. She didn't know what to say, how to ask permission to come inside, how to convince him to let her help him.

Harry didn't speak. He walked over to the door.

"Harry, please," Bella begged, seeing what he was about to do. "Let me come in. Please, let me help–"

Harry closed the door on her.

xxx

It was not even an hour later, that Harry was summoned to come and see Voldemort. Harry knocked at the door and waited, until the door opened. He walked in to see Voldemort standing with both hands tucked behind his back. His expression was clear, but Harry could feel the anger in his scar. Harry walked inside and came to stand before him.

Voldemort took a moment to just stare at Harry. His ruby-red eyes glanced down to look at Harry's arm. He could see the faint outline of the bandage Harry had self-administrated, from the creases in his shirt. His eyes met Harry's.

"I was informed you were injured," he said.

"I was," Harry replied.

"How did it happen?" Voldemort asked.

"A cutting hex," Harry replied simply.

"And how is it, that you were caught by a cutting hex?" Voldemort asked.

Harry held his eyes. "I don't know."

Voldemort stepped closer. "Start talking, Harry," he warned. "Or I'll go into your mind and see what happened for myself."

Harry had to fight to keep his expression clear. "You've already been debriefed," he said. "You know what happened."

"Yes, I do," Voldemort said, coming closer, his eyes burning with anger. "I know exactly how and why you were hit. But I want to hear you _say_ it."

Harry paused for a moment. "What would you like me to say?" he asked.

Voldemort lost it. "Tell me what you were doing with that blood-traitor!" he yelled and Harry's scar erupted in pain. "How did he know that's where you were going to be?"

"I don't know," Harry said, forcing the words out, blocking the pain the best he could.

The next thing Harry knew, Voldemort swiped his wand and he was thrown across the room. He smacked into the wall and fell to the ground, the air knocked out of him. Dazed, Harry sat up, only to find Voldemort before him. The Dark Lord reached down, with one hand on the collars of his shirt, the other around Harry's arm, he yanked Harry up. Harry's cry choked at the back of his throat, as Voldemort's long fingers closed around his arm, over the cut that he had clumsily bandaged an hour ago.

Voldemort threw Harry into the wall and held him there.

"Enough!" he spat. "I've had enough of this!"

Harry couldn't speak. Pain overwhelmed his senses. His scar was on fire and Voldemort's fierce grip on his injured arm was making him see stars.

"You think you can fool me?" Voldemort asked, leaning into Harry's face. "You don't think I can work it out? You've defied me. You went against your word and made contact with those blood-traitors!"

"No," Harry gasped. "I haven't."

"Stop lying!" Voldemort thundered, his grip tightening.

Harry was sure he was going to pass out. His arm was aching, pain dancing up and down his nerves. His scar was making him blind with agony.

"Why did you do it?" Voldemort asked, lost in his fury. "Have I not stuck to my word, Harry? You asked for their protection and I gave it. No harm will come to any of the Potters. That was your condition and I've honoured it, even while that vile Potter tracked down and arrested many of my men!" He knocked Harry against the wall. "I kept my promise!"

"So have I," Harry managed to choke out. "I've kept my end of the deal."

"No you haven't," Voldemort said. "You stay with me, yes. You attend all the meetings. You complete the assignments. You do it all, but you do it half-spirited." His eyes gleamed. "That's not what I wanted."

Gritting his teeth, Harry raised his head to hold Voldemort's eyes. "What did you want?"

Voldemort paused. "I wanted the boy I had brought up," he replied. "That boy that argued with me at the table. The one that demanded my time and attention. I wanted the boy that fought to spend time with me. The boy that only called me 'sir' when we trained together." His eyes stared into Harry's. "I wanted _my_ Harry back."

A faint, pained smirk crossed Harry's face. "Sorry, sir," he said. "Nowhere in our agreement did you state you wanted a son."

Voldemort's grip loosened and fell. He stepped back, staring at Harry, who was panting – clearly in pain, but Harry's eyes never left Voldemort's.

"What you asked for, was a dog," Harry said quietly. "One you can sic on whoever you want." With difficulty, he straightened up. "You got what you asked for, sir."

Voldemort stared at him.

Harry took a shaky step forward. "I didn't make contact with anyone. Aurors ambushed us after I completed the assignment." His eyes held Voldemort's. "I have kept my word. I came back here. I'm _still_ here."

"Are you?" Voldemort asked. "Because all I see, is the shell of the boy you could have been."

Harry smiled. "I will stay by your side, until the very last day of my long, long life," he repeated. "I will do what you say, without complaint, without hesitance. And I will do it all for the family that I can never see. I will live my life, doing everything I hate in exchange for the lives of those I love, all the while knowing that I'll never see them again, and neither will they ever find me." He stared at Voldemort. "What did you expect?" he asked. "How did you think I would turn out? I'm living the life you set for me. Whatever that makes me, it's all your doing."

Voldemort didn't speak.

Harry looked away and gripping his arm, he started to walk away.

Voldemort watched him, but didn't call out to him, or tell him to stop. It had been the first time, in five years, that Harry took his leave without being told first. Voldemort felt a strange moisture on his fingers. He looked down at his hand, surprised to see it stained with blood. In his blinding anger, he had forgot about Harry's injured arm. He looked to the doors, but Harry had already left.

xxx

The day passed in a blur of meetings for James. First he had to debrief at the Ministry, then late afternoon, he repeated the whole encounter for Dumbledore at the Order meeting. No matter how many times James said it, a small part of him still didn't believe it. He had met Harry yesterday. He had seen his son again. It was the miracle he was living for, yet it came and went like a flash.

That evening, James sat with his wife and younger son, repeating the same story again. Lily and Damien were the first to know. James had come home in the middle of the night and woke them up to tell them he had met Harry. Yet, the mother and son practically begged James to tell them it all again.

"Did he look okay?" Lily asked, once James finished. "I mean, physically? He looked well?"

"He looked great," James assured. "He's almost as tall as me."

Lily let out a choked laugh, her hand going to her mouth. "Really?" she asked.

"Did he say anything?" Damien asked.

James shook his head. "There wasn't much time. Death Eaters ran out of the building behind us. He pushed me out of the way of a curse and then ran."

"You said he got hurt?" Lily asked, her eyes welling.

"It was a cutting hex," James said quietly. "It hit him on his arm."

Lily and Damien fell quiet, looking upset.

"I don't get it," Damien said. "If Harry's not being held prisoner, then why hasn't he come home?"

James looked over at him and shook his head. "I don't know, Damy. I don't understand it either."

"He must have scared him," Lily said. "Merlin only knows what Voldemort threatened Harry with."

James felt his blood rise. He could imagine what that cold-hearted bastard had said and done to scare Harry. He reached out and touched Lily's hand.

"We'll get Harry back," James said, holding her eyes as he made his promise. "Voldemort can do what he likes. We're getting our son back."

The flames in the fireplace turned green and shot up. A moment later, Sirius stepped out, shaking the soot from his robes.

"Alright, Prongs?" Sirius asked. "You okay?"

"Hello to you too, Uncle Siri," Damien said.

Sirius came to ruffle his hair and sat down next to him. "How are all the Potters?" he revised.

"Ecstatic," Lily smiled. "How are you?"

Sirius's eyes moved to James again. "Kicking myself," he said. "I wish I had known Harry was there," he said. "I was so close but I didn't see him, not properly I mean."

James knew the rest of the Aurors were too busy watching the Death Eaters. James had known the moment he saw the silver-masked boy that he was Harry. He hadn't cared to look anywhere else.

"You will," James said with all the conviction he possessed. "All of us will meet Harry again. I'll make it so, or die trying."

The doorbell rang. Everyone turned to it with surprise.

"Who can that be?" Lily asked.

"It can't be Moony," Sirius said. "He's having his furry problem tonight."

"It may be Frank," James said, getting up. "He did say he might come round tonight."

"Why's he using the door?" Sirius asked. "What's wrong with his floo?"

"I'll be sure to ask him," James said, walking to the door.

James crossed the hallway and opened his front door. He never expected to find Harry standing there.

James stared at him, at his sixteen year old son, standing in silence at his doorstep. Harry looked at him, holding his stunned gaze. A small, hesitant smile crossed his face.

"Hi, Dad."

James's grip on the door was the only thing that held him up. At the sound of Harry's voice, James felt like his knees would give in. He had waited five years to hear his voice, to hear Harry call him 'dad' again.

James stepped forward, his legs shaky under him. The next moment, James was hugging Harry. He held Harry tight in his arms, telling himself this was real, it was happening. Harry had returned home.

He pulled back and stared at his son, one hand on Harry's shoulder, his other hand lifted to rake through Harry's messy hair.

"Harry," he breathed.

He quickly pulled Harry inside and closed the door. Harry crossed the threshold and looked around Godric's Hollow, a smile on his face. James led Harry into the living room. The moment Harry walked into the room was one James would never forget. Lily, Sirius and Damien turned to look at the door when it opened. When they saw Harry, they froze, their eyes widening in shocked surprise. Lily was the first to rise to her feet.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She staggered forward a step. "Harry?"

"Mum," Harry said and walked towards her.

Lily threw her arms around Harry. Her exclamations of joy quickly turned to relieved sobs, as she held Harry tight in her arms. Sirius and Damien were up on their feet too, but neither of them moved towards Harry. From Lily's embrace, Harry looked up, his eyes resting on Damien. He grinned, even with emerald eyes glistening.

"Damy?" he choked out. "You got tall."

Damien had tears in his eyes. He ran to Harry, hugging him too. Harry had an arm around his mum and one around Damien. He looked up to see Sirius.

He stood grinning at Harry, his blue eyes welling with tears.

"Hi, champ," he said quietly.

Harry moved towards him, leaving Lily and Damien behind. Sirius closed the rest of the gap. He pulled Harry into a fierce embrace. That's when Harry couldn't fight the stinging in his eyes anymore. He stayed in Sirius's arms, fighting to compose himself. He pulled back after a minute or two, drying his eyes on his sleeve.

His family gathered around him with wet eyes and big smiles.

"I can't believe you're really here," Damien said with a shake of his head, grinning.

"How did you get away?" Lily asked, her eyes darting to every inch of her son, looking for injuries he may have sustained in the fight to escape from Voldemort.

Harry looked over at her. "I didn't. No one knows I'm here." His reply confused James, until Harry continued and said, "As long as I get back before sunrise, no one will know I was missing."

His words made everyone stop and stare.

"Get back?" Lily asked. Her eyes went wide and her hand shot out to grab onto Harry's hand. "What do mean? You're not going back!"

Harry's eyes glinted with pain, raw and pure. "I have to, Mum."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius said. "You finally got out of Voldemort's clutches. Why would you want to go back?"

Harry paused before saying, "I didn't say I want to go back, but I have to."

"Why?" Damien asked, sounding hurt.

Harry looked at him and faltered in replying. "It's a long story, Damy," he said. "But I can't leave him, no matter how much I want to."

James felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He turned Harry around to face him.

"Harry, what have you done?"

Harry held his gaze. "I did what I had to."

"What you had to? What...what does that mean?" Lily asked.

Harry looked over at her. "It means I made a deal."

"A deal?" James asked, his heart kicking at his insides. "What kind of a deal?"

"The kind I can't get out of," Harry replied.

James paled. "Oh God," he breathed. "Harry, please, _please_ tell me you didn't make an Unbreakable Vow?"

Harry didn't speak. He didn't have to, his silence held the answer. James felt like the ground was slowly slipping from under him. He reached out and grabbed Harry. "What did you promise him?" he asked. His voice came out sharp and demanding, but inside he was breaking, piece by piece.

Harry held his eyes. "I gave him what he wanted," he said. "My allegiance."

James's grip tightened. "In return for?"

Harry's gaze fell. He didn't say anything.

"Harry?" James called. "Answer me. What did Voldemort promise you in return?"

Harry raised his head, holding James's eyes. "What I asked from him," he said. "The safety of my family."

James's grip fell and he staggered back a step, looking like Harry had hit him.

Lily had a hand to her mouth, emerald eyes wide and filled with horror. Slowly her hand lowered and she shook her head. "No," she breathed. "No, Harry. Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't have much of a choice," Harry said. "I was eleven and scared out of my mind. He was going to take my memories, make me forget everything." Harry's eyes darkened a shade. "I took the vow to make sure he didn't touch my memories, and I made sure he or any of his men didn't come after my family."

"So you sacrificed your life, your freedom for us?" James asked, hazel eyes gleaming with angry tears.

"It wasn't a sacrifice," Harry said. "I was going to end up with him, no matter what anyone did."

"You don't know that," James argued.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said. "Voldemort was never going to stop. He would rather have me rotting in Nurmengard, than living here." He shook his head. "I just...I made the best out of the situation. I didn't want to lose my memories." He looked up at James, holding his furious gaze. "I didn't want to forget the year I had with my real family."

"So you made a deal with the devil?" James asked. "Your freedom in exchange for a year's worth of memories and the promised safety of your family?" Tears leaked out of his eyes. "But if you can't be with that family–"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. "I can live with that. As long as those I love are protected."

James moved forward and his trembling hands cupped Harry's face. "What about you?" he asked. "Don't you deserve to be protected?" He stared into Harry's face. "I told you once before, Harry, children don't protect their parents. It's supposed to be the other way around."

Harry smiled, but it was full of pain. "And I told you, that's not the way I've been brought up."

James's hand lifted and brushed Harry's hair before pulling him close, hugging him tightly.

When they pulled back, everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Don't worry, Harry," Lily said, brushing her cheeks dry. "I'm sure there'll be a way around the Unbreakable vow, some way to undo it."

A small laugh escaped Harry. "The clue is in the name, Mum," he said. "It's Unbreakable. There's no way around it. I'm bound to stay by Voldemort's side."

"No you're not," James objected, firmly in denial. "I'll find a way. I promise you, Harry. I'll find a way."

Harry smiled. He knew there was no way out for him. Until his dying breath, his allegiance, his loyalty, his _life_ belonged to Voldemort. But hearing the conviction in his dad's voice, seeing his determination, his utter belief that he would find a way out for Harry, it made the knot of cold despair sitting in his stomach for the last five years melt.

"You can bet we'll find a way," Sirius said. He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You'll be home, away from Voldemort for good, before you know it."

"What if he finds out that you came here?" Damien asked and Harry could hear the fear in his voice. "What would he do to you?"

"He won't find out," Harry assured. He looked to James. "After last night, I had to come," Harry said. "I needed you to know, to understand that, I'm...I don't _want_ to stay with him. It's not...I didn't choose him–"

"Harry," James cut him off. "The thought never even entered my mind," he said. "I knew he was holding you against your will. I know you would never choose Voldemort."

Relief swept through Harry. The very thought that his dad might believe he had chosen to never return to them and stay with Voldemort had tore Harry apart. That was why he had risked a visit today, to make his family understand.

He had abided by the rules Voldemort had set. He never tried to make contact, even though every minute of every day for the last five years, that was all he wanted to do. But after what happened yesterday, after being blamed for something he didn't do, Harry had snapped. He decided, since he has taken the brunt of Voldemort's rage anyway, he was going to go ahead and see his family.

Lily's soft touch made Harry look around. She held his hand. "When do you have to..." she faltered, unable to complete to question.

"I have to get back before daybreak," Harry said. Voldemort still insisted on having breakfast with him, at the crack of dawn.

Lily struggled to keep the pain out of her expression. She forced a smile instead.

"We should make the most of our night then."

xxx

By the time the sun rose the next morning, Harry was back at Voldemort's manor, in his room. He had spent the entirety of the night with his parents, brother and Godfather. They had talked, they had laughed. James had brought out the first aid kit and Lily had dressed the cut on Harry's arm with so much tenderness, Harry had to fight to keep himself together. Lily had insisted on dinner and Harry had, for the first time in five years, ate to his full. They didn't mention Voldemort or Harry's imprisonment again, for which, Harry was grateful.

When dawn had less than ten minutes, Harry had to steel his nerve and leave Godric's Hollow. It hadn't been easy. Lily had cried. James looked ready to put up a fight. Harry was pretty certain had it not been for the fact that breaking the vow would kill Harry, James would have locked Harry in Godric's Hollow to stop him from returning to Voldemort. Sirius had just hugged Harry tight, not saying a word. But it was when his brother embraced him that Harry had felt his heart break.

" _You promised me that you would come back home,"_ he had whispered to Harry. _"Please, don't break your promise, Harry. Come back, for good."_

Harry remembered that day as if it had only been yesterday – in Nurmengard, when his eight year old brother, with tears in his eyes, had implored Harry to come home.

Harry took in a deep breath. He couldn't keep his promise. He could never go back home for good. But the moment Voldemort had put his hands on him and accused him of breaking his word, Harry had decided to do just that.

Voldemort could force Harry's allegiance, but his true loyalty would always be with his family. Voldemort could demand Harry's obedience, but he would never have his respect.

What Voldemort had, was a servant to his commands, not a son. Harry would always remain the son of James and Lily Potter.

With a smile, Harry got ready for the day, holding that victory close to his heart.


	3. An Abduction

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling

 **Chapter Three**

James Potter was many things; brave, daring, loyal, and sometimes even rash and hot-tempered. What he wasn't though, was patient. He was sitting at the table, tapping his foot as he mentally urged Dumbledore to finish the Order meeting so he could finally get out of the headquarters and go home. He felt a kick to his leg. He looked across the table and met Lily's narrowed eyes. She gave him a warning look and shook her head. James straightened up. He tried his best to sit still but within moments, he was drumming his fingers on the edge of the table. He was so eager to leave, he barely paid Dumbledore's words any attention.

"...and so it is of utmost importance that all of us handle this information with the greatest discretion," Dumbledore said before stepping back. "Thank you for your attention."

James was the first one on his feet. He gestured for Lily to hurry as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Hey James," Frank called as James practically ran past him. "I'm having a few of the boys over for drinks later. You wanna come?"

"No thanks," James said quickly, not even pausing to speak to him properly. "I have work."

"At this hour?" Frank frowned.

"Not Ministry work," James said. "Other work." He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

Lily passed Frank with an apologetic look and joined James. She threw him a stern look but didn't say anything.

"Godric's Hollow," James called and the green flames came to life.

A dizzying moment later, James stepped out of the fireplace in his kitchen. He locked the floo behind him with a wave of his wand, before Lily had even fully stepped out.

"James, really," she admonished but James was already across the kitchen, pushing the door open.

He came to a stop when he spotted the two boys, sitting where he had left them over an hour ago. Harry and Damien paused in their game of exploding snap to look up at James. Harry smiled and sat back, the deck of cards in his hands.

"That was fast," he commented. "I thought you said this was an important Order meeting?"

James found he couldn't speak. Seeing Harry home, sitting comfortably with his family was a sight James craved more than anything. But it was something he only got to witness once in a while. Moments like these, James could do nothing but stand and stare.

Harry frowned. "Dad?"

James forced himself out of his daze and smiled, shaking his head. "It was a short and to the point kind of meeting."

"How would you know?" Lily asked, walking past him to enter the living room. "You barely paid attention." She walked over to sit next to Harry. "Really James, you need to be more careful. You were making it so obvious that you didn't want to be there."

"I didn't want to be there," James said, walking over to sit on Harry's other side. "I wanted to be here, with my sons."

"And I didn't?" Lily asked, "but we can't raise any suspicions." Her hand tightened around Harry's arm, but her eyes were on James. "We can't risk anyone finding out."

"They won't," James assured. "Next time, if there's an Order meeting on the night Harry comes for a visit, we just won't go."

Damien sniggered. "Yeah, _that_ won't be suspicious."

Harry put his hand on top of his mum's, easing her tense grip. "Don't worry, Mum," he said. "If I come over and there's a meeting that same night, Dad will be the most patient Order member there. You'll have to drag him back home to see me."

James knew that Harry was only trying to lighten the mood, but the truth was no one could predict if Harry's visit would coincide with another Order meeting or not. Harry came to see them whenever he could. There was no way to work out when he was going to come. The last time James and Lily had seen Harry was six weeks ago.

The nights that Harry came, James would contact Lily who would come home from Hogwarts, sneaking Damien out with her. It was one night they got to be a family again. The hours usually passed with the Potters having dinner, chatting, laughing and feeling whole again. But when it came to that moment, in the early hours of the next day, when Harry had to return to the servitude of the monster all of them hated, it ripped James's heart to pieces. Lily would try her best but she never could keep the tears at bay. Damien usually went very quiet. And as for James, he would hold Harry close to his heart and swear each and every time that he would find a way to bring Harry back home permanently. Harry would always smile at James's whispered promises and then turn and walk away. He never said anything in return and his silence was what reduced James to angry tears after Harry disapparated. His son didn't believe there was a way for him to return home, because of the oath he had taken to remain by Voldemort's side – a promise he had made in a desperate attempt to keep his family safe.

But James was going to make it happen. He had a plan, and no matter how risky it was, or what he had to do, he would free Harry and bring him back home for good.

xxx

Harry made his way to Riddle manor, bracing the chill of the early morning. He had his hands pushed deep into his pockets, shoulders hunched and his head full of the night's memories. He told himself to slow down. He had to make the memories last; it was what would get him through the next few weeks, or even months.

Such was his distraction, that he didn't pick up the presence standing at the door, until he was almost before it.

"Twelve hours."

Harry jerked his head up to see Bella. She was at the threshold, staring at him with annoyed eyes. "That's a long time to be away from home," she said.

Harry looked away.

"Where were you?" Bella asked.

"Out," Harry replied as he slipped past her and inside the manor.

Bella followed after him.

"For that long?" she asked. "What were you doing that took _twelve_ hours?"

"It's not your concern," Harry replied tightly.

"No," Bella darted to stand before him, halting Harry. " _You_ are my concern," she said. "And so that makes your whereabouts my concern too."

Harry stepped forward, blazing green eyes fixed on her. "Cut it out," he said. "We both know I mean nothing to you."

Harry may as well have struck her with his wand, that's how much it hurt. Bella was left speechless. She started shaking her head, "Harry..."

But Harry pushed past her, heading to his wing; the one part of Riddle manor where Bella wasn't welcome.

xxx

The only sound in the room was the gentle clinking of silver cutlery against fine china. Many times, Lord Voldemort glanced across the table but Harry had his head down, focusing on finishing his breakfast. Every mealtime was the same; silent, tense and uncomfortable. Harry rarely spoke to him, and when he did, it was never anything more than 'yes, sir.' It was slowly driving Voldemort mad.

He put down his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin, before looking at Harry. "I've decided to send Lucius on a mission."

That got Harry's attention.

He looked up and met Voldemort's ruby-eyed gaze with surprise. It took a moment but Harry finally spoke, "Is that wise?"

Voldemort smiled. This was the closest he had come to having Harry 'talk' with him in a long time.

"Why would it not be wise?" he asked.

"Lucius hasn't been on a mission in years," Harry said.

"Five years," Voldemort corrected. "And I believe since then he's not left the manor. I thought he would appreciate the change of scenery."

Harry put down his fork. His focus was completely on Voldemort now. "It's too risky," he said and Voldemort could hear the worry resonate in his voice. "The Ministry have been looking for Lucius–"

"The Ministry have been looking for a lot of people," Voldemort interrupted. Seeing the concern on Harry he smiled and reassured him, "They won't find him, son. I can promise you that."

Harry's expression suddenly went cold. He looked away from Voldemort, and it was when he broke eye contact that Voldemort realised his slip. Harry closed off each and every time Voldemort referred to him as his 'son'. For a moment or two, Harry seemed uncomfortable, almost like he wanted to get up and leave but couldn't because Voldemort hadn't excused him yet. Then he turned back around and met Voldemort's eyes with a hard stare.

"I'm going with him."

Voldemort smirked. "No you're not."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "What is the mission?"

"It's a simple pick up," Voldemort said. "Not something you should be wasting your time on."

"Do you have another mission for me to complete?" Harry asked.

Voldemort paused. "No, not yet."

"Then I have the time to go with Lucius."

"Harry–" Voldemort started.

"Sir," Harry cut across him, "I am accompanying Lucius Malfoy. I don't believe he can complete the mission without assistance, especially since he's not been out in the field for five years. So unless you have another mission for me, which coincides with the one Lucius is on, I will go with him and make sure he gets back here safely."

Voldemort didn't speak right away. The authority that Harry spoke with, the confidence he displayed when arguing with him; this is what he had been craving for the last five years. He wanted Harry to argue with him like only a son would. He held back his smile and gave a small nod.

"Very well," he said. "As you wish, my son."

xxx

The building was old and in ruins. It had been a factory at some point, but now was nothing more than an abandoned, crumbling mess. Harry followed Lucius Malfoy, leaving the rest of the Death Eaters to flank behind him.

Harry surveyed his desolated surroundings with a sense of foreboding. "Are you sure this is the location?" he asked.

Lucius turned to him with a beaming smile. He had been in a jubilant mood ever since leaving Riddle manor. "Of course I am," he said.

Harry looked around again. "Where is the contact?" he asked.

Lucius grinned and turned away, "Don't worry," he said. "They'll be here."

Harry frowned. "They?"

A scuffle broke out behind Harry. He turned around to see a group of blue-robed wizards tackle the Death Eaters from behind. Panic swelled in Harry.

Aurors were here.

They were going to get Lucius.

Harry's wand was in his hand in the blink of an eye. "Lucius, stay behind me," Harry called. He turned to see Lucius was gone. "Lucius?" Harry called. "Lucius!"

Harry ran, leaving the Death Eaters to fend off their attackers. He was only concerned with Lucius's safety. He caught a fleeting glimpse of Lucius's blond hair as he disappeared around the corner. Gripping his wand, Harry raced after him.

He rounded the corner and came to a sudden stop. Lucius wasn't there, but a large group of Aurors were, pointing their wands at him. Amidst the crowd of enemies, was a familiar face.

Harry felt his breath hitch in his chest. "Sirius?" he breathed.

Sirius smiled at him. "Hey, champ." A look of regret flashed across his expression, weakening his smile. "I'm sorry."

Harry dove out of the way of the stupefy, sent at him by his own Godfather. Harry's wand was in his hand, but he couldn't bring himself to point it at Sirius. The crowd of Aurors took aim and fired their spells at Harry. There was no way he could avoid all of them. Harry threw up his shield and a shimmering blue bubble encased Harry from head to toe. The sight of the rare and powerful shield made many Aurors gasp and lower their wands. Harry took advantage of their surprise and dropped his shield to fire his own curses, knocking out several wizards. He dodged the retaliating attack and pointed his wand at the weakened wall to his right. A well aimed blast and the wall came down. Harry ran, leaving the Aurors to duck and dive out of the way of the crumbling wall coming down on them.

Harry knocked his shoulder into the door, throwing it open and ran out into the open. He came to a screeching halt. His eyes widened and he felt both panicked and relieved at once.

"Dad?"

James hurried over to him to a nervous smile, cupping his face in his hands. "It's okay, Harry," he said. "It's okay."

Harry began shaking his head, about to voice his confusion when a spell hit him from behind and Harry toppled forward, straight into James's arm; knocked unconscious.

xxx

Harry slowly came around. He could hear voices, familiar voices, calling out his name before he fully woke up. He opened his eyes and the first person he saw was his mum. She was sitting next to him, her soft, warm hands soothing his head.

"He's waking up," she said to someone in the room. She leaned in, worried green eyes fixed on him. "Harry?" she called gently. "Are you okay?"

Harry pulled himself to sit up in bed. He felt a tender spot between his shoulder blades; it must have been where he was hit with whatever spell had knocked him out. He saw his dad hurry over towards him. Sirius was there too, but he chose to stay next to the window, watching him with an embarrassed smile.

"You okay, champ?" he asked.

Harry looked around the room, finding it vaguely familiar but his memories weren't catching up quickly enough for him to figure out where he was.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Where am I?"

"It's okay, Harry," James said. "It's over now. You're home."

"Well, my home," Sirius corrected. "For now, but you'll be back at Godric's Hollow soon enough."

That's when it came back to him. The room he was in was the same room he had spent the day eating candy with Sirius when he was ten years old. Harry was in Grimmauld place. He was at the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry leapt out of the bed, his heart hammering at his insides. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Harry, calm down," James said. "It's all going to be okay."

But Harry knew the exact opposite was true. He couldn't stay here. Voldemort would come looking for him, and once he did, he wasn't going to leave until every last member of the Order was dead.

"Harry, please understand," Lily said, "this was the only way to get you back."

"You made an Unbreakable Vow to stay with Voldemort so you couldn't choose to come back to us," James explained. "But you didn't come back. _We_ brought you here. The choice wasn't yours, so you're not breaking the vow."

Harry felt like his heart and mind were slowly cracking with panic.

"You had no idea you were walking into a trap," Sirius said. "For all intents and purposes, you were ambushed and 'captured' by Aurors. It's not your fault you're back with your family."

Harry didn't have the words to say to them. Were they really this naïve? Did they believe it was going to be so easy to worm out of the oath he had taken with Lord Voldemort? Harry didn't say anything. He bolted towards the door, throwing it open before anyone could stop him.

"Harry!" James and Lily shouted in unison, but Harry was already halfway down the stairs.

They chased after him but Harry reached the landing of the dark hallway and raced to the front door. Several Order members came out of the rooms at James and Lily's yells, but no one had the chance to stop Harry.

"Harry, NO!" Lily screamed as Harry reached out to open the door.

A jolt of powerful magic slammed into Harry, throwing him violently back. He hit the wall and fell to the floor. James, Lily and Sirius crowded around Harry.

"Are you okay?" James asked, checking his son quickly for injuries. "I thought you remembered, Harry; you can't leave the Headquarters without an Order member."

"You okay? Does anything hurt?" Sirius asked. "I heard a crack. You haven't broken anything have you?"

But Harry couldn't care less about broken bones right now. He was distraught with panic at the thought of what Voldemort would do once he found out.

"What have you done?" he asked, gripping James's shirt, fear reducing his voice to a whisper. "What have you done?"


	4. Fear

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling

 **Chapter Four**

James, Lily and Sirius managed to get Harry back upstairs and into a room, but they couldn't get him to sit long enough to check him over for any injuries. The spell protecting the front door of the Headquarters had thrown Harry back with such force, it left a dent in the wall where he had smacked into it.

Lily gave up on having a calm patient, and waved her wand, scanning a frantic Harry from head to toe, even as he tried to make his way past James again.

"Harry, _sit_ down," James said, pushing him to sit at the edge of the bed.

Harry barely touched the covers, before he was up again. "You have to let me go," he repeated the same phrase again and again. "Don't do this, please, _please,_ just let me go."

"We're not letting you go anywhere," James said sternly. "And definitely not anywhere near that monster again."

"You've cracked two of your ribs, Harry," Lily said, having finished her examination. "Please, stay still so I can heal you."

But Harry was already pushing past both of his parents. "You're not listening to me!" he snapped. "You have to let me go, _right_ now."

"You're the one not listening," Sirius interrupted from his place next to the door, guarding it. "You're not going anywhere, Harry. You're home." He held Harry's panicked gaze. "You're _safe,_ " he emphasised.

Harry shook his head, pacing as he ran both hands through his hair. "You don't get it," he fretted. "You think this...this plan of yours is going to work?" He rounded on his parents and Godfather. "It's not. Voldemort isn't going to back off. He's not going to give in. He'll do whatever it takes, _kill_ however many he can, to teach all of us a lesson." He took in a steadying breath and stepped towards them. "It's not too late," he said. "There's still time to fix this. Just let me go; one of you escort me out of here and I'll apparate back to Voldemort. I'll tell him I was knocked out, or – or that I had to lay low for a while to avoid the Aurors, and that's why I'm late. He'll never know. Things will go back to the way they were–"

"And what's that?" James asked quietly. "Seeing you once every two to three months? Stealing visits here and there. Never knowing if you're okay, if you're hurt, if that _bastard_ has you committing crimes – making you do things you don't want to do? Is that what you want, Harry? Is that what you want things to go back to?"

Harry fell quiet.

James reached out to him. "I know you're scared," he said. "I know this seems risky and you're afraid of the consequences, but we've thought this through," he assured. "You were captured by the Order; that protects you against your oath to Voldemort. You are in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, which is protected by the Fidelius charm, and whose only secret keeper is Albus Dumbledore himself." He held Harry's eyes as he said the next words slowly, injecting as much confidence as he could into them, to ease Harry's mind. "Voldemort can't get to you. The Headquarters is never empty. There are always at least ten Order members here at all times. You're safe, Harry. I promise you, son, you're safe."

Harry dropped his head, shaking it slowly. "You're going to get everyone in here killed," he said quietly. "Voldemort _will_ find a way. Fidelius charm or not, he will come here and he won't leave until he finishes every last Order member."

"No he won't," Lily said. "Why can't you trust us on this?"

"Because I know him," Harry said. "Better than any of you."

"That may be the case," James said. "But you also need to know that we're not going to let him, or any of this Death Eaters get near you ever again," James said.

Harry nodded his head. "Just like you didn't let him get to me in Diagon Alley?" he asked.

James stilled.

Harry looked around the room, at his mum, and Godfather, before locking eyes with his dad again.

"Diagon Alley was supposed to be safe, but nothing stopped Voldemort and his Death Eaters from coming there. A woman _died_ that day, because of me; because I was in her shop. Her death is on my conscious because I was naïve enough to believe I could escape Voldemort."

"Madame Fiona's death was not your fault," Lily said quickly.

"Yeah it was," Harry said. "It was my fault. It was all my fault. If I wasn't there that day, she would still be alive." He looked back to James. "He came to Diagon Alley just to threaten me. He came to the _Ministry of Magic_ , and took me in front of all the Aurors, what makes you think he can't do the same in the Headquarters, in front of the Order?" Harry was breathing hard, his eyes glistening as he stared at James. "Nothing can stop Voldemort. I've accepted that, so should you."

"No," James said, with a shake of his head. "I will never accept that, and I won't let you think like that either. Voldemort can, and will be, stopped. You have my word, Harry."

Harry pulled back, his hands in his hair again as he walked away from James.

"He's not invincible," James continued. "But he wants the world to think that he is, and by accepting that, you're letting him win. You're letting him–"

A gasp from Harry cut James off. Harry's hands went from his hair to his forehead and he doubled over with a groan.

"Harry? Harry!" James cried and darted forward, as did Lily and Sirius.

Harry fell to his knees, clutching both hands to his forehead. James crouched by his side, a hand on Harry's shoulder, the other gripping one of Harry's wrists. His heart lurched when he saw Harry's fingers digging into the scar on his forehead; the lightening bolt scar Voldemort had cursed Harry with. James remembered only too well how Harry suffered because of it.

Lily and Sirius were by Harry's side too, looking at him with panic, holding onto him, but at a loss as to what to do to help him. They knew there was nothing that could be done. They had to wait for the attack to pass. They knew it would dull eventually, they had to just grit their teeth, and watch with a bleeding heart as Harry suffered through it.

But that all changed when they noticed the thick line of blood seeping out of Harry's nose. James grabbed Harry's wrists, pulling them away from his forehead, gaping in horror at the nosebleed. He didn't remember that being a part of the scar acting up.

Harry yanked himself free from James's grip, grabbing at his head again, keeling over in agony. His cries were guttural, nothing more than moans, but they were tearing his parents and Godfather apart .

James met Sirius's eyes, seeing his panic and pain mirrored in them. They didn't know what was happening to Harry, and they had absolutely no idea how to make it stop.

The pain dulled, enough for Harry to pull his hands away for a shaky moment. His bloodshot eyes met James's. "He knows," Harry groaned. He closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands in despair.

It was too late for Harry to escape the Headquarters and go back to Voldemort now.

The Dark Lord knew the Dark Prince had been captured.

And he was going to raise all manners of hell, to get Harry back.

That evening, Lily headed to Harry's room with a plate of dinner. She knocked on the door, but he gave no answer. She walked in to find her son sitting by the window, staring out at the darkened street. He didn't look around at her. Lily put on a brave smile, trying hard not to get upset at his behaviour.

When James had first proposed the plan, Lily had predicted Harry wouldn't be happy about it. After all, he was going to be – for all intents and purposes – kidnapped and held against his will. But Lily knew it wasn't as simple as that. They weren't kidnapping him; he was their son, they were rescuing him from Voldemort's evil clutches. If Harry wasn't so worried about keeping everyone safe from Voldemort's wrath, no one would have to force Harry to stay here. She knew Harry wanted nothing more than to be with them. He was only fighting to go back to Voldemort in a bid to keep the Dark Lord away from them. That's why he had made a deal with Voldemort after all, took an Unbreakable vow, in order to protect his family. But now it was Harry's turn to learn his family were willing to do whatever it took to protect him.

Lily walked in and closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Harry gave no reply.

It had taken twenty minutes for Harry's nose to stop bleeding. Lily had never felt so helpless in her life, watching her son suffer in such excruciating agony. But the pain in his scar had eventually dulled down. Poor Harry looked close to passing out by the end of it.

"Do you want more pain relief?" Lily asked, walking over to the small coffee table in the room.

At this, Harry gave a slight shake of his head.

Lily put the plate down onto the table. "I brought you dinner," she said.

"I'm not hungry," Harry replied, without looking away from the window.

Lily tried, but she couldn't hide her hurt. "Harry, please," she said, her voice breaking. "Don't do that – don't take your anger out by not eating. Don't talk to us, if you don't want to, but please don't go hungry just to punish us."

Harry turned to look at her. Seeing the tears in her eyes broke whatever resentment Harry had against his parents. He hurried to her side. "That's not what I'm doing," he said. "I'm not trying to punish you, and I'm not being difficult. I'm honestly not hungry." he told her. "There's this...this heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel too nervous to eat. If I try, I'll just end up being sick."

Lily reached out to touch his chest, placing a hand to his frantically beating heart. "You have to trust us, Harry," she urged. "Don't worry. Put your mind at ease. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"How can you say that?" Harry asked. "Have you forgotten how bad things can get? How a simple Halloween party turned into a spectacle for my crimes? How it got me arrested and thrown into Nurmengard? How I almost stood trial?" He stopped and reached up, rubbing at his smarting scar. "You have no idea how angry he is," he told Lily. "Voldemort is going to come looking for blood, and he's not going to care whose it is. He's going to kill, Mum. He's going to lash out, attack innocent people, and I can't do anything about it because you're keeping me here."

"You don't have to be the one who stops him," Lily said. "We won't let anyone get hurt, Harry. The Order is on high alert, they are anticipating Voldemort's reaction to your – well, _abduction._ " She pulled a face at the word, sensing the irony behind it. "We're not going to get caught out by him. We're ready for Voldemort."

Harry shook his head. "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

"I don't care," she said. She cupped Harry's face. "We are willing to do _anything_ for you."

Harry was about to speak, when the door swung open, and James appeared. He looked at Harry, his gaze darting immediately to the angry red scar peeking out from under his messy bangs.

"How you feeling?" he asked. "The pain gone yet?"

Harry nodded his head, even though that was a complete lie. The pain wasn't going to go away, not until Voldemort got what he so furiously wanted.

James observed him. "When did the nosebleeds start?" he asked.

Harry faltered in his answer. "Relatively recently," he said.

James looked like he wanted to pry further, but he gave up with a sigh. "You might not feel up to this right now, and that's perfectly okay," he started. "You can say no. I don't want you feeling like this is an interrogation."

Harry's gaze darted behind James, to see the other Order members in the hallway, at a respectful distance from his room, but still there all the same. Harry looked back at his dad.

"But it is an interrogation, isn't it?" he asked.

James shook his head, but Harry could read the worry, the guilt, in his dad's tight expression.

"Dumbledore would just like a quick word," he said in explanation.

Harry looked back at the Order members waiting for him. He could practically hear Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody's magical eye whizzing around in its socket, searching every inch of his room, and Harry no doubt.

Even though Harry was utterly exhausted by the day's events, he had the urge to put up a fight, just to piss the Aurors off. But he didn't want to embarrass his mum and dad any more than he probably already had; trying to escape the Headquarters and being thrown across the hall as a result.

So he held back his sigh and gave a small nod.

xxx

Harry walked into the dining room, to see a few of the Order members around the table, apparently waiting for him. Harry recognised the red-haired Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly; Ron's parents. Neville's parents were seated across from them. Sirius was sitting with his and Bella's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. On her other side, was Remus Lupin. Harry's gaze halted on Remus, taking in how much more haggard and tired his 'werewolf uncle' had grown in the five years he hadn't seen him. Remus looked like he wanted to get up and hug Harry, but he remained in his seat, looking at Harry with glistening eyes.

Everyone around the table smiled at Harry, nodding their heads in silent greeting. Harry ignored them all, turning his attention to the white-haired wizard sitting at the head of the table. Albus Dumbledore looked at him with twinkling blue eyes, a small smile on his face. He too nodded his head, but his greeting was accompanied by a soft, "Welcome, Harry."

Harry came to rest just past the threshold of the door. His parents, along with Aurors Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, came in after him. Dumbledore gestured to an empty chair with his hand.

"Please, Harry, take a seat," he said.

"I'd rather stand, if it's all the same to you," Harry replied.

The smiles around the table turned to frowns, as they looked to one another in confusion. Harry felt his mum's hand on his arm.

"Harry, please," she whispered at his side. "Come and sit down."

"Harry," James said a little sternly. "Sit down."

But Harry didn't move, stubbornly staying where he was.

"It's okay," Dumbledore said, shaking his head at James and Lily. "If he wants to stand, he can stand." He smiled. "Whatever you are comfortable with, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything.

Sending him pleading looks to behave, James and Lily moved to sit at the table. Moody and Kingsley remained at the door, almost as if they were guarding it.

"I want to apologise for the way you were brought here," Dumbledore started. "I wish there was another way we could have done this, but with your Unbreakable vow to Voldemort, it meant we had very little choice."

"You could have left me alone," Harry said, his tone growing cold. "Or was that not an option?"

"No, it wasn't," James answered tersely.

"James," Dumbledore quietly reprimanded. "Let him speak his mind. He has every right to be upset." He turned back to Harry. "I can understand your concern," he said. "I know you must be anxious, worrying about Voldemort's reaction to this situation. I want you to know every precaution has been taken. You are safe here, Harry, I promise you that. Voldemort can't come here."

"Then he'll draw me out," Harry said. "Either way, I'm going to end up back with him."

"No, you're not," Dumbledore said. "Not again. I won't allow it."

Harry smiled, but it lacked any kind of warmth. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "What _can_ you do? What is it that you've done to fight against him in all these years?" He looked around the room, at the Order members gathered at the table. "You can't fight him. None of you can. There is nothing you can do to defeat him."

"You're right," Dumbledore said, surprising Harry, and everyone in the room. "We can't fight him, and we certainly can't defeat him." His eyes twinkled. "The only one who can, is you, Harry."

"I don't believe in the prophecy," Harry said at once.

"But I do," Dumbledore replied. "I have faith in it; I have faith in you."

"Then you'll be left disappointed." Harry held his eyes. "I've promised him my allegiance. I can't fight against him."

Moody snorted behind him. "Sounds like you don't even want to try."

Harry ignored him.

"You are the chosen one, Harry," Dumbledore said. "You are meant to defeat Voldemort and end this war. But nowhere does it say you have to do this on your own." Dumbledore smiled and raised his wand.

A twirl of it had files materialise out of thin air, covering almost the entire length of the table. Despite himself, Harry moved to the table, pulled closer by curiosity. His eyes narrowed at the numerous files. He reached for the closest one, flipping it open to reveal loose leafs of parchment, covered in scrawled ink; notes about something – artifacts...exceptional historical relevance...powerful...splitting of souls...seven pieces...

Harry raised his head, meeting Dumbledore's eyes, looking thunderstruck.

"We know about his Horcruxes," Dumbledore said quietly. "We know he has seven, but what they are, how to get to them, how to destroy them; I'm afraid we have nothing more than theories." He inclined his head towards Harry. "We were hoping you could be of some assistance."

Harry stared at him, the file forgotten in his hands. "You want me to help you, _kill_ him?" Harry asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

"We want your help in destroying his Horcruxes," Dumbledore corrected.

"Which are by definition, pieces of his soul," Harry argued. "Pieces of him." Harry looked around the room, stopping on his dad. He shook his head. "I can't do that." He dropped the file back onto the table, still holding his dad's gaze. "I won't do it."

"Harry," Dumbledore started.

"No!" Harry snapped, turning back to him with blazing eyes. "You shouldn't have shown me this," he said. "I told you my allegiance is to Voldemort. Now that I know you are trying to find his Horcruxes, I'm forced to stop you–"

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore said, with a gentle smile. "You promised Voldemort your allegiance when you made the Unbreakable vow; it means you have to fight for him, but that doesn't mean you have to stop those trying to weaken him." He gestured to the files spread across the table. "You know about his Horcruxes. If you were to help us find them, work out how to compromise them, that won't negate your vow because you are not physically destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes. You are only helping us identify them."

Harry shook his head. "I gave him my loyalty, I can't do anything that would go against him or his wishes."

"But you've been coming to see your family?" Dumbledore argued. "In Voldemort's eyes, that is going against him; an act of defiance, yet you've been visiting them in secret for months."

Harry turned to glare at his parents, furious that they had told the leader of the Order about their private family meetings.

"You can work around the vow you have taken," Dumbledore continued. "You can defeat him, Harry. You just have to believe in yourself."

"What I believe," Harry started, with a step towards Dumbledore, "is that you are so desperate to defeat Voldemort, you are willing to endanger everyone around you. Have you considered what will happen if you fail? If Voldemort finds out you are trying to go after his Horcruxes, do you know what he will do?" He gestured to the people around the table. "He will kill everyone involved in this _mission_ of yours _._ He will go after their families, their friends, their _children–_ " He glanced directly at the Weasleys and Longbottoms – "everyone that they love and care, just to teach the world a lesson; to make sure no one ever tries the same again." He looked at Dumbledore with darkened green eyes. "Do you even care? Do you?" He shook his head. "You don't. Because they are just pawns to you, aren't they? It doesn't matter to you how many are sacrificed, as long as you win the game."

"It's not like that, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I know this isn't a game."

"You're right, it's not," Harry said. "This is people's lives you are risking."

"No one in this room has been coerced into fighting against Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "They have come because they want to defeat him."

Again, Harry looked to his parents, seeing their quiet, but defiant expressions. He looked back to Dumbledore. "That's not true," he said. "You're trying to force me."

"I would do no such thing," Dumbledore said. "I am merely asking for your help."

"Then the answer is no," Harry said. "I'm not willing to take the risk."

Moody let out a gruff laugh. "Think you had bigger balls when you were ten," he muttered.

Harry tensed, but didn't say anything.

"Alastor, please," Dumbledore held up his hand to quieten him.

It didn't work.

"Come on, Albus," Moody pointed at Harry with a gnarled finger. "He has the key to defeating Voldemort, but he's too scared to help us."

"This has nothing to do with you," James said to Moody with quiet fury. "Keep out of it."

"I may have had issues with your boy when I first met him," Moody said to James. "But there's no denying I had respect for him. He was a brat then too, but he had the gall to raise a wand at me." His mismatched eyes bore into Harry's back, and his lip curled with disgust. "Never thought he'd grow up to be a coward."

"That's it!" Sirius smacked his hands against the table as he shot to his feet.

"Sirius, no!" Tonks was quick to grab his arm, stopping him from going for his wand.

"Get out, Moody!" James yelled, "before I do something you'll regret!"

"Tell me, I'm wrong," Moody argued. "All of us are risking our lives to fight against Voldemort, but your son is too damn scared to do the same."

"Enough, Alastor!" Dumbledore raised his voice.

The room quietened at once. Sirius and James were still on their feet, glaring at Moody.

"I think it's best you take your leave," Dumbledore said to Moody, disappointment evident in his quieter tone.

Moody wouldn't disobey Dumbledore's direct order. Without another word, he made to walk out, when Harry's call stopped him. "You're right."

Moody looked to Harry with surprise. Harry turned to meet his eyes. "You are risking your life by fighting against Voldemort, and you're right, I am scared."

Moody smirked. "Glad you admit it," he said gruffly.

Harry smiled. "Alastor 'Mad-Eye- Moody," he said. "Graduated at the top of his class, the youngest Auror to join the Ministry of Magic," he said as he slowly walked over to him. "Considered to be the most famous Auror of our time, and a pivotal member of the Order of the Phoenix. At least half of the cells in Azkaban are habited by the wizards you've personally arrested."

Both of Moody's mismatched eyes were on Harry, his chest puffed out with pride as Harry recounted his greatest accomplishments.

"You're an inspiration to young Aurors, a mentor to many," Harry said. "That's what it says in the file Voldemort has on you. He has one for almost every Auror in the Ministry." Harry stood before Moody, holding his gaze."It also says you never got married." Moody's stance shifted, his back wasn't as straight anymore, neither were his shoulders. "You didn't start a family," Harry continued quietly. "You come from a linage of Aurors, all of whom have perished in battles long ago, meaning you have no family left."

Moody didn't say anything, but stared at Harry, his mouth pressed into a grim line. Harry pushed his face closer to his, and hissed, "You have no one," he said, emphasising each word. "If you face Voldemort, there is no one he can use against you. You can risk fighting him because other than your life, you have nothing else to lose." Harry's eyes burned. "I do," he whispered. "I have a family, and I will do whatever I need to, to protect them. If that means I keep Voldemort's Horcruxes a secret, or I fight on his side, then so be it." He stared at Moody with dark eyes. "So yes, Auror Moody, you're right; I am scared. I'm fucking _terrified_ , but not of dying." He shook his head. "That would be a kindness on Voldemort's part. But he won't kill me, that much he's assured me." He paused, and fear flickered in his eyes. "He'll only make me wish I was dead."

Standing to the side, listening to Harry, James felt his heart lurch painfully. He had no doubt as to what kind of threats Voldemort had used to force Harry into submission. It made James sick to his stomach, thinking how his son had gone through the last five years with those fears playing on his mind. It was no wonder Harry was so panicked about Voldemort finding them.

"So you can stand there and call me a coward all you want," Harry said. "If refusing to risk my family's safety makes me a coward, then so be it. I'll gladly bear that title." He stepped closer. "But don't compare yourself to me and tell me if you are fighting then I should be too. If you had what I have, you wouldn't risk it either." He turned to look at Dumbledore with dark eyes. "The same goes for you."

Harry moved past Moody, opened the door, and walked out, leaving the room in complete silence.


	5. Nowhere Is Safe

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling

I know it's been so long since I updated, and I'm really very sorry. It was never my intention to make you all wait this long but there was a lot happening. My dad was seriously ill and I wasn't in the right mind frame to do any kind of writing. Then I had to move home (twice!) and just as things settled, there was a death in the family (extended family, but still I was close to her) so I'm very sorry about the delays. Hopefully (fingers crossed) things have settled and I can get back into the swing of things. Please enjoy the chapter and drop me a review! Cheers!

 **Chapter Five**

The days slowly went by but Harry's mood stayed the same: dark and fretful. He didn't engage in much conversation with anyone, not even his parents or Godfather, especially when they wanted to discuss what he had said to Auror Moody. James and Lily had tried to reassure Harry that whatever Voldemort had threatened to do to them would never come to pass. They were too well protected in the Headquarters. The Order and Ministry were on high alert for any attacks by Voldemort or his Death Eaters: Voldemort couldn't get to them.

Harry didn't have the energy, or the heart, to argue with them. Unlike them, Harry knew Voldemort. He knew him like no one else. It was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord caught up with all of them; and then there would be hell and beyond to pay.

Harry's days were spent on silent planning, calculating how to best protect his family from Voldemort's wrath. Voldemort couldn't kill any of the Potters, as per the Unbreakable vow he had taken, but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt them...

A knock on the door brought Harry out of his dark thoughts. He turned to see the door open and his dad poked his head in.

"Hey," James greeted with a warm smile. "You got a minute, Harry?"

Harry didn't move from his position, sitting on the wide ledge, but he turned his eyes back to the quiet street outside his window.

"No," he replied simply. He didn't want to hear any more empty promises from his dad, or any of the Order members. "I'm busy."

James laughed. "You're quite literally sitting doing nothing."

"Go away, Dad," Harry said seriously. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well," James started, and Harry could hear the smile in his voice, "I think this may help put you in a better one."

Harry turned his head at the same time as James swung the door to fully open and stepped aside. Standing at the threshold was someone Harry never imagined he would ever see inside the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The sight had Harry rise to his feet, gaping in surprise.

"Lucius?" he whispered, not daring to believe his eyes.

Lucius Malfoy smiled, his eyes brighter than Harry had seen them in years. "Hello, Harry," he greeted.

Harry stood in shocked disbelief. He was under the impression that Lucius had escaped the Order's arrest, having concluded the trap his dad and Godfather set was to capture him and him alone. Had Lucius been apprehended too? But if that was the case, he would have been locked up in Azkaban by now. He wouldn't be standing here, in one of the rooms of the Headquarters, without any visible restraints on him. Unless...

Harry looked from Lucius to his dad, his mind racing to connect the dots to make sense of the situation. It came to him then, what must have happened: Lucius had been a part of the Order's plan to get Harry away from Voldemort.

Lucius nodded his head, having read the realisation on the boy he had helped bring up. "Yes, Harry," he spoke quietly. "You are correct in your assumption."

"You," Harry found his voice straining to rise above a whisper, such was his shock. "You planned this," he said. His eyes darted to James. "You both...you both planned this together?"

"Not quite," Lucius said. "Fate may have forced me to join forces with those I once considered my enemies, but I wouldn't stoop so low as to go to _Potter_ for help."

James gave Lucius a withering look. "Rest assured if you had, you would have found yourself facing the end of my wand."

Lucius smirked but turned all his attention on Harry, stepping towards him. "I know this is a lot to take in, Harry," he started, "but let me explain–"

"What's there to explain?" Harry cut him off, and his voice had hardened. "You're a turncoat." His words were laced with disgust. "You've betrayed the one you call your _Lord_ and shook hands with Dumbledore instead."

Lucius was silent, grey eyes fixed on Harry, whose green eyes were growing darker.

"What did he promise you?" Harry asked. "What are you going to get from the Ministry in return for your Death Eater secrets? A reduced sentence? Monetary reward? Your assets returned to you? What, Lucius!" Harry shouted. "What are you going to get?"

"My wife and son back," Lucius replied.

Harry fell quiet, not expecting that answer.

Lucius stepped closer, so he was standing directly in front of Harry. He held onto Harry's arms. "Five years," he stressed the words. "For five years, I have waited to see my family, to hear how they are, to know even _one_ small detail about their well being, but I have received nothing. _Five years_ I have been away from my wife. My son is growing up without his father, all because Lord Voldemort wanted to end _your_ freedom, by showing the Ministry your first kill."

Lucius's grip tightened on Harry's arms, but Harry barely noticed. He was too caught up in Lucius's heartbreak. "I had devoted my life to Lord Voldemort," Lucius continued. "I did as he asked, always obeyed his every command, no matter how dark, how soul-destroying it was, but what did that get me? He exposed me as well as you when he showed that memory to the Ministry. He condemned me to live the rest of my life under his protection, costing me not only my freedom but my wife and son too." Lucius reared his head up. "Not any more. I made a decision, after waiting five years for my _Lord_ to do justice by me, to reward my loyalty by reuniting me with my family. I chose to get my family back myself."

"How is turning on Voldemort going to get you Narcissa and Draco back?" Harry asked. "You'll be sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Fudge is not going to give you immunity, Lucius, regardless of what he promises–"

"I'm not after immunity," Lucius disregarded. "I'm willing to serve my sentence." He smiled sadly at Harry's stunned expression. "I know that I have to pay for my crimes. I've come to accept that, watching you these last five years...your assignments...what Lord Voldemort makes you do against your will..." he trailed off, his expression tightening with anger as well as guilt. He shook his head. "My hands aren't clean, Harry. I was just as involved as Bellatrix was in your upbringing, and your manipulation. It matters little if I was unhappy about it, I didn't do anything to help you. Finally, I've done something to get you out, to save you, and to save myself. Over these last five years, I've seen the toll your assignments are taking on you. That's why I reached out to Dumbledore, and with his Order's help, I arranged your rescue, before your soul is forever darkened." He smiled. "If I have to serve life in Azkaban for it, so be it."

"Lucius," Harry started.

"I was living the life of a prisoner, just as you were," Lucius cut him off. "But if I have to be in prison, then I choose to be in the one that my wife and son can come to visit me in. Narcissa has wanted me to leave Lord Voldemort's side ever since Peter Pettigrew stole you out of your home. She will return to me once she hears that I have turned my back on the Dark Lord."

"Lucius," Harry's voice dropped. "You can't do this. You know what he will do to you if he catches you–"

" _If_ he catches me," Lucius interrupted. "And he won't. The Headquarters are safe, Harry. That's why I'm here, that's why you are here." He inclined his head towards James, who was standing quietly next to the door. "I've heard from several members of the Order about how restless you've been ever since being brought here. I know you're worried but you need not be. The Dark Lord cannot find us here."

"You know as well as I do, there is no place that's safe from him," Harry said.

"No, Harry, that's what he wants you to believe," Lucius said. "He may be powerful, but he's not invincible." Something passed Lucius's eyes as he looked at Harry. "Your allegiance may be forcibly bound to Lord Voldemort, but your heart isn't," he said. "You can't fight against him because of the Unbreakable Vow, but you can help others fight against him." He glanced to James. "The Order know about the Horcruxes. There isn't anything you can do about that. But if you can help them identify some of them–"

"Lucius," Harry started.

"It won't affect your vow," Lucius continued. "You are only giving information, not raising your wand against the Dark Lord."

"If his Horcruxes are destroyed, then he will be too," Harry said.

"Freedom will only come once Lord Voldemort is gone," Lucius replied. "Don't you want to be free, Harry?"

Harry fell quiet. He didn't say anything. Nothing at all.

xxx

Evenings at the Headquarters were completely opposite to the days. The hustle and bustle of Order members coming and going throughout the day came to an end, so the only sounds in the big manor were the crackling of flames in the fireplaces, or the gentle chatter of the handful of members staying overnight. These days it was the Potters, Remus and, on occasion, a few of the Weasleys that spent their nights at 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry, and as he had learnt today, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry could hear his mother's tinkling laugh coming from the kitchen, as the kettle whistled. He could make out Molly Weasley's voice, and Remus, along with Tonks. They were all seemingly enjoying a joke.

Harry pushed his hands into his pockets and pulled himself further down the hallway. Ever since being brought here, this was the first time Harry had left his room to wander around his Godfather's home. He had vivid memories of this house. Coming here with his dad for the first time as a punishment for disrespecting Sirius. Sirius deciding the best reprimand was to feed Harry as much chocolates and sweets as possible. Harry couldn't fight back the smile as he recalled the mounds of treats Sirius had waiting for him. He stopped next to a door and pushed it open. He stood at the threshold, staring in at the same room he had spent a whole afternoon in, eating one snack after another until he was flat out on his back. It was strange; it was only five years ago and he could remember every second of that day, yet it felt like a lifetime ago. He wasn't that same boy any more. Voldemort had seen to that.

Harry closed the door and walked along, aimlessly heading nowhere. His head was full of conflicting thoughts. What Lucius had done was going to have consequences. Once Voldemort learnt about his most trusted Death Eater's betrayal, he was going to come for Lucius blood. Harry rubbed at his prickling scar, distractedly making his way down the hallway. It was bad enough that Harry was fretting over his family's safety, now he had Lucius to worry about to.

Harry passed by a room then stopped. He walked back over to it, reaching out to touch the door. He remembered this room; it was the playroom Sirius was setting up for all of them. It was going to have a huge chess set for Ron, a doll house for Ginny, and even a Quidditch themed game for all of them to enjoy. Harry never got to see it completed. He had been sent to Nurmengard before it was finished. The day he was supposed to stand trial was the day he was kidnapped by Voldemort.

Harry pushed the door open, wanting to see the room he had helped Sirius set up. What Harry was expecting to see was a fully operational playroom, with all the finishing touches Sirius had told him about in painstaking detail. Instead, what met his eyes was a large room with a doll house in one corner, an empty table in the middle, and a few boxes lying unopened; seemingly untouched.

"Don't judge me," came a voice from behind him.

Harry turned to see Sirius, a steaming mug in his hand. He was smiling at Harry as he walked over to him. "Usually I don't drink hot chocolate, but Lily makes the meanest, bad-ass cup of hot coco there ever can be, so it's acceptable for me to drink it."

As Sirius approached, he realised which room Harry was standing before. His smile slipped and he slowed down, coming to a complete stop.

"Sirius," Harry started. "What is this?" He gestured to the room. "Why didn't you finish it?"

Sirius gave a one shouldered shrug, but his blue eyes were glistening. "Couldn't," he managed. "Not without my partner-in-crime."

Harry was lost for words. He shook his head. "Sirius–"

"I know, I know," Sirius waved a hand as he walked closer. "It's bad form to start a project and then abandon it." He held Harry's eyes. "But I couldn't do it. I just – just didn't have the heart to finish it without you. It was something we had started together, I wanted to complete it when you came back."

Harry looked at him with a frown and Sirius chuckled.

"We were always going to get you back, Harry," he said. "Granted, I never thought it would take five years, but I knew James would bring you back."

xxx

Harry stood at the door, watching his parents at the table chatting animatedly with Remus and Tonks. Sirius, Kingsley, Arthur and Molly were having their own conversation, steaming mugs in their hands. Moody made his way in, heading to the stove to make his own cup, his magical eye zooming this way and that, scanning the room. If he noticed Harry he didn't comment or react to him. Frank and Alice Longbottom walked in, with Alice hurrying over to Moody, offering to make him his tea.

More than anything, Harry wanted to walk in and join everyone at the table, to laugh alongside them and make small talk but there was something stopping him; a knot in his stomach that made taking a step virtually impossible. Harry didn't know how to get rid of it; the fear that was constantly gnawing at his insides. It didn't matter how much reassurance he was given, or how confident the rest were, he couldn't shake the dark sense of foreboding prickling at his skin, making his heart race and his mouth dry. He didn't feel safe, no matter how much his parents told him he was. He could never be safe, not while Voldemort was out there, looking for him.

Lily looked up and caught sight of Harry, almost hidden in the shadows of the dark hallway.

"Harry?" she called, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Harry raised his head and tried to smile.

"What are you doing standing out there?" Lily asked, her green eyes shining brightly with joy at the sight of her son. "Come in."

Harry steadied himself and took a step, coming into the kitchen.

James smiled broadly at him, pulling out the chair closest to him. "Sit down, son."

A little of the cold fear inside Harry melted at his dad's words. With a broader smile, he made his way over. He was still to reach the table when his scar erupted with pain so fierce it stopped Harry mid-track. With a surprised cry, Harry clamped a hand to his forehead. His vision turned white as hot agony swept through him, making his knees buckle.

"Harry!" several voices yelled.

His mum and dad, along with Sirius and Remus had jumped up from the table and reached Harry, holding onto him. The pain didn't dull, only grew in intensity until Harry was doubled over, crying out.

"Get Dumbledore!" James instructed. "Harry needs medical attention."

"Sit him down," Arthur was saying.

"Get the pain relief vials, they're in that second drawer," Lily was saying to someone.

Harry could hear them, but he couldn't process anything. His mind was reeling from the pain. His scar had never hurt like this before; so sudden, with no gradual build up. It was abrupt and started all at once, almost as if...Harry's eyes opened with horror. _No..._

Harry struggled to straighten up, to get out of the hands holding onto him.

"Harry, Harry, what are you – Harry, what's wrong?" James asked as Harry fought him off.

"No," Harry choked. "No, No!"

He managed to stumble away from the concerned crowd and got to the hallway. He raced as fast as he could, the pain blinding him, towards the front door.

"Harry?" James called, following him out, as did the rest.

With a hand to his forehead, Harry hurried as fast as he could. If he could just reach the door in time...

The heavy front door thudded once, making Harry halt in his steps. Everyone behind him fell silent, staring at the door in surprise. Harry's breathing was erratic, his eyes wide, his vision marred with white spots. But he still saw the door explode with a mighty bang. Splintered wood rained down on Harry, and the crowd behind him.

Through blurry eyes, Harry saw his nightmare come to life, as Lord Voldemort stepped into the Headquarters, along with many of his Death Eaters.


	6. Desperate Measures

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling

 **Chapter Six**

Harry was pushed to his knees by two masked Death Eaters. He didn't resist. Truth was, fear had frozen Harry, rendering him unable to do more than stare at the sight of his once-father, Voldemort, standing in the hallway of the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. Harry didn't even react when the Death Eaters grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back, shackling his hands in thick iron manacles.

It was unnecessary. Harry wasn't going to fight. Even if he had his wand on him, he would never raise it against Lord Voldemort. Aside from the Unbreakable Vow that tied Harry's loyalty to Voldemort, Harry himself was unwilling to harm the man he grew up calling 'Father'. Unfortunately, Voldemort had no qualms about hurting Harry. The pain in Harry's scar was so fierce it was making his eyes water and his breath choke in his chest. But Harry kept his eyes on Voldemort, fearfully holding his crimson stare.

The few members of the Order that were in the Headquarters were rounded up and forced to their knees, hands bound behind them, just like Harry's. It was this that broke Harry's trance and he turned his head to see Death Eaters restraining Remus and Tonks. Molly and Arthur Weasley were on the other side of the hallway with Frank and Alice Longbottom. Alastor Moody was putting up a fight, but the Death Eaters had no problems overpowering him. Harry's gaze went to Sirius, pausing on him briefly as Death Eaters bound his hands, before darting to James and Lily. His parents looked just as terrified as the rest, but they were quick to meet Harry's eyes, nodding at him with false confidence – a silent gesture that they would find a way out of this mess.

The Death Eaters stood in pairs, guarding each restrained Order member, awaiting instructions from their master, but Voldemort didn't say anything. He didn't as much as look at anyone other than Harry. Slowly, he walked over to where Harry was kneeling, coming to stand over him. A smile played along his lips but Harry could see the anger in his red eyes. Voldemort's rage was resonating in Harry's scar and it was all Harry could do to hold back his cries. Voldemort shook his head slowly.

"You should have known better, Harry," he said softly. "I'm disappointed in you. You thought you could run from me?"

Harry couldn't find his voice to answer.

"It wasn't him!" James called out. "We captured him. Harry didn't come here, I brought him. You've got something to say, say it to me!"

Voldemort turned his head and looked at James. "I'm afraid the vow I made with Harry means I can't say or _do_ anything to you." His gaze flitted across the hallway. "I guess alternatives will have to do."

He nodded his head and the Death Eaters stationed behind the bound men and women raised their wands. Before Harry could do more than suck in a breath to cry out, a flash of green emitted from several wands and before Harry's eyes, members of the Order fell to the ground – dead.

Harry stared in horror as Tonks and Remus fell face first with a heavy thump. Moody was next. Molly and Arthur Weasley lay on their backs, their eyes still open. Frank and Alice Longbottom had slumped against the wall, fear forever imprinted in their lifeless eyes.

For endless minutes, Harry stared at Remus's unmoving body, then he looked to the Weasleys and Longbottoms; the parents of the two boys he had met and befriended when he returned to his parents, five years ago. Ron and Neville's parents were dead, because of Harry. Remus was dead, and it was all his fault.

James and Sirius were shouting, Lily's cries bounced off the walls, but Harry couldn't make anything out. He was consumed by one thought only; so many were dead because of him. Voldemort had done what Harry had feared and stormed the Headquarters and killed the members of the Order. Harry's Unbreakable Vow kept his family safe, but not the rest.

Trembling, Harry turned to look back at Voldemort, who stood calmly amongst the chaotic screaming. He met Harry's eyes and smiled.

"Save the best for last," he said, and turned to look right at Sirius.

A wave of panic spread through Harry and his strangled cry finally made it out, "NO!"

Harry shot to his feet, his hands still tied behind him. The Death Eaters by his side grabbed him, holding him back, but Harry struggled with everything he had. "No, don't!"

Voldemort turned around, pitiless red eyes boring into Harry. "Why not?" he asked. "The vow you made protects only the Potters. I cannot kill them, but the rest are at my mercy." His eyes hardened. "And you know very well by now, Harry, mercy is not in my nature."

"Not Sirius," Harry pleaded nonetheless. "You can't kill Sirius."

"I can," Voldemort replied. "He's not a Potter, so the vow doesn't apply to him."

"He's family!" Harry shouted desperately. "Sirius is family. You can't hurt him!"

Voldemort raised his wand. "Then you should have protected him, Harry."

Harry saw the green light at the end of Voldemort's wand and felt like his heart was about to burst. Voldemort aimed at Sirius's head and the green light of the killing curse struck him.

"NO!" Harry screamed so loud it left his throat burning. His vision blurred and he thrashed against the Death Eaters' hold, trying to get free.

"Harry!" he could hear his dad's voice yelling his name, but Harry couldn't stop, couldn't hold back his pain.

"Harry! Harry!" Lily was crying out his name.

He could feel more hands on him, Death Eaters were holding him back, restraining him but Harry fought against them, screaming Sirius's name.

"Harry! Stop! Stop, Harry. It's okay."

It was Sirius's voice that penetrated through Harry's panic and he stopped. He forced open his eyes to find Sirius's worried-looking face peering at him through the darkness. Harry stared at him, not daring to believe it.

"Sirius?" he croaked.

"Yeah, it's me," Sirius said. "I'm right here, champ. I'm right here."

Harry took in his surroundings, realising he wasn't in the hallway but upstairs in the room he had been staying in, lying on his bed. He turned his head to find his mum and dad by his side, both looking pale and worried, holding onto him.

"Harry, it was just a dream," James said to him. "It was just a dream, son. Everything's okay."

Harry couldn't stop shaking. He was drenched in sweat, his bed sheets tangled around him as he had no doubt thrashed in his sleep. Harry glanced around his darkened room, spotting Remus and Tonks at the door, looking at him with concern. He felt his dad touch his head and he turned back to him.

"You're okay," James repeated, nodding at him. "You're safe, everyone here is safe. It was just a nightmare."

Harry didn't say anything. His dad was right; it was a nightmare – one that could very easily come true, unless Harry did something about it.

xxx

The next few days were awkward and uncomfortable for the residents of number 12 Grimmauld Place. James and Lily tried their best to talk to Harry, to reassure him that whatever he had dreamt was just a product of his worried mind, and that they couldn't be safer living in the Headquarters. Harry didn't engage in the conversations, merely nodded his understanding, but not his agreement.

Harry's already despondent mood seemed to further darken as the days went on, and it left James and Lily restless. They were desperate to cheer Harry up, and to make him relax and adjust to his new life; free from the evil Lord Voldemort's clutches. So they came up with a plan. And made a trip to Hogwarts to ask Dumbledore for a favour.

xxx

It was past midday when Harry heard a knock at his door. He didn't bother answering it. After all, the knocking was nothing more than a formality. No one at the Headquarters cared if Harry wanted them to come in or not, they were merely announcing themselves before entering his room. Harry told himself he should be thankful for that small courtesy shown to him.

Sure enough, without any prompt from Harry, the door opened and James walked in.

"Hey, Harry," he greeted. "Can I come in?"

Harry, at his usual seat by the window, didn't break his gaze from the street below. "You're already in," he told him in a flat voice.

James grinned in response. "Technically, I'm still by the door."

Harry didn't respond or turn to look at him.

James stayed where he was, unable to keep the smile off his face. "I've got a surprise for you," he said.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," Harry replied.

"At least ask what it is first, before rejecting it," James said.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Harry, please," James implored, "At the very least, look at me when you speak to me."

Harry stayed as he was for a long moment before closing his eyes with a sigh. He turned his head and met his dad's hazel eyes. "I'm not in the mood, Dad," he said. "Please leave me alone."

James didn't look surprised. This was Harry's normal response. "All right, I'll go," James said, taking a step back. "But what do you want me to tell these guys?"

Out from behind James, two boys stepped forward, coming into the room. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he recognised the two grinning faces. One slightly round-faced, with dark hair and brown eyes while the other was taller, with a shock of red hair and wide blue eyes. Harry stood up, staring at the boys, still clad in their Hogwarts uniform, complete with their Gryffindor ties.

"Ron?" Harry breathed. "Neville?"

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted, still smiling.

"It's been a while, mate." Neville grinned.

Harry didn't know what to say, or even do. He just stood by the window, staring at the boys he had befriended – the only two boys he knew before he started Hogwarts. The two boys who chose to remain his friends even after learning about his dark past. They had come to the Ministry of Magic on the day of his trial, to stand by him. That was the last time Harry had seen them, amongst the chaos of the Death Eater attack in the atrium, moments before being taken by Lord Voldemort.

"Told you I had a surprise for you," James beamed, coming up to stand behind Ron and Neville. "I knew seeing your friends would put you in a better mood."

"And his brother," Damien said, as he walked in to stand next to his dad. "How could you forget about me?"

"I could never do such a thing," James teased his youngest son. "I was just saving the best for last."

Harry felt like his heart had stopped.

 _'Save the best for last,'_

The words brought back his horrific nightmare. The image of Voldemort hissing those exact words, turning to look at Sirius, the killing curse striking his Godfather – Harry had to forcefully shut down the memory of his nightmare. He couldn't relive it again.

"Harry? Harry!" Damien's voice snapped him out of it.

Harry looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Where were you?" Damien chuckled. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, I was just...it's nothing." He looked to Neville and Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Dumbledore if I could steal three of his students for the day," James answered. He looked at Harry with soft, kind eyes. "You've been so anxious and on edge ever since coming here, I figured a day spent relaxing with your friends and family might cheer you up."

Harry didn't say anything, but felt his heart twist in his chest. He would give anything, _anything_ , to be here with his family. To laugh with them and enjoy their time together but how could he when he knew each moment he spent here would have to be repaid in blood to Voldemort?

"Come on, your mum and Molly are making you boys some lunch," James said, and headed to the door, wrapping an arm around Damien and taking him with him, so Ron and Neville could talk in private with Harry.

The three friends didn't speak until they were out of the room, walking towards the stairs.

"I can't believe you're back," Ron said, the moment he fell into step with Harry. "I mean, I knew you would, what with Mr Potter and the Order out looking for you, but I never thought it would be like this."

"What did you think it would be like?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I thought it would be after..." he faltered. "You know, after _he_ was gone."

Harry didn't say anything. Voldemort gone? That was something that would never happen. Voldemort's seven Horcruxes saw to that.

"I never figured the Order would plan to kidnap you. That's just crazy," Ron continued as they walked downstairs. "Is it even technically kidnapping? 'Cause you were kidnapped from the Ministry by _him,_ so if the Order kidnapped you back, they're rescuing you, right? Otherwise, it doesn't make sense–"

"Ron," Neville interrupted. "This is one of those times you really need to shut up."

Ron looked abashedly at Harry. "Sorry, Harry. Guess I'm kinda nervous."

Harry didn't say anything, but found himself reluctantly smiling. So Ron hadn't changed, that was oddly comforting.

"You doing okay, Harry?" Neville asked as they walked along the hallway, heading to the kitchen. "Your dad told us you're worried about Death Eaters attacking the Headquarters?"

"No," Harry replied. "I'm worried about Voldemort attacking the Headquarters."

Ron and Neville grew paler at just the name of the Dark Lord, but in true Gryffindor style, bravely pushed past it.

"The Headquarters is safe, Harry. No one can attack it," Ron said. "It's got the Fidelius Charm on it, and the only secret keeper is Professor Dumbledore."

"Not to mention all the other charms and spells and wards that are on it," Neville chimed in.

"How do you know it's enough?" Harry challenged.

"'Cause it's the Headquarters to the _Order of the Phoenix_ ," Ron stressed. "It's possibly the only place that has just as much security as Hogwarts itself."

James held the kitchen door open for them, with Damien waiting at the threshold.

"No one can even enter or leave this house unless they are with a member of the Order, Harry," Damien said. "Trust me, no one is attacking this place."

Harry walked into the kitchen, still in conversation with the boys. "How did you three get in? Did dad bring all of you from Hogwarts?"

"No, I did," a new voice said.

Harry looked over to see another red-haired boy, albeit his was tied in a pony, approaching them. He recognised him as one of Ron's elder brothers, but he couldn't remember if it was Bill or Charlie.

The boy smiled as he stopped before Harry. "Professor Dumbledore tasked me with bringing the troublesome trio from Hogwarts to the Headquarters," he teased. "I thought it would be a good opportunity for me to say hello again. Its been a long time since I saw you." He smiled at Harry. "You're almost as tall as me now."

Harry figured the boy was Bill, the eldest of the Weasley children. He smiled back at him. "You're Charlie, right?" he asked.

Bill laughed. "God no. I don't have the patience to work with Dragons." He held out a hand. "I'm Bill."

Harry took his hand. "Nice to see you again, Bill," he said and tightened his grip. "And I'm so sorry."

Bill's expression clouded with confusion, but before he could ask what Harry meant, Harry had reacted. He jerked Bill forward and swiped the wand resting in the inside pocket of his robes before letting go of Bill's hand and grabbing him by the throat instead. A simple manoeuvre, and Harry had Bill turned around, Bill's body shielding his own, while his bruising grip held the older boy in place, and the wand at his temple kept him from fighting back.

Everyone in the kitchen came to a standstill. For a moment, no one spoke, or moved, but just stared at the scene with utter disbelief.

Then, pandemonium broke out.

Order members such as Kingsley and Sturgis pulled out their wands, while Lily and Molly rushed forward in a panic. Sirius and Remus were shouting at their fellow Order members to lower their wands, while Ron, Neville and Damien stood in shocked stupor, staring at Harry and Bill. James tried to quieten the commotion, before he turned to Harry with wide eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What needs to be done," Harry replied. "I've asked all of you time and time again to do the right thing and let me go, but none of you listened to me." He held his dad's shocked gaze. "So I had to do it this way. Since Bill is a member of the Order, he can open the door and let me go."

"Harry," Bill choked, his hands held out in surrender. "You want to leave and go back to _Voldemort_?"

Harry paused, and his gaze flickered from his dad to his mum. "It's not what I want, but it's what I _have_ to do, to stop him from killing his way to me."

"Harry," James implored, "please, listen to me–"

"You don't know what he's capable off!" Harry cut him off. "I do." The green of his eyes darkened a shade. "And I'm not willing to risk it, not even for this so-called _freedom_." He gave Bill a little tug and started moving towards the back of the kitchen, where the door led to the outside gardens.

Bill had no choice but to move in the direction Harry took him. Several Order members still had their wands pointed at Harry, but couldn't curse him as Bill's body was unwittingly shielding Harry's. Harry kept his back to the wall, so no one could sneak behind him. Before he could reach the door though, James and Sirius ran to stand before it.

"You're not leaving," James said.

"Move aside," Harry warned. "Or I'll do something everyone, myself included, will regret."

His wand pressed against Bill's temple and Molly let out a panicked cry. "Please, Harry, don't hurt him! Don't hurt my son."

"He's not going to hurt anyone," Sirius said with a snarl, angry blue eyes locked with Harry's. "It's an empty threat."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry," James placated in a calmer tone. "Just lower that wand and let Bill go, so we can talk–"

"I'm done talking," Harry said. "Move aside."

"Or what?" Sirius snapped. "You'll do what exactly?"

Harry's grip tightened. "You don't want to find out, Sirius."

"We all know you're not going to hurt Bill," James said. "You're only trying to scare us–"

James didn't even get to finish his sentence. Harry pulled the wand away from Bill's temple, and without speaking a word, the wand transformed from a long stick to a short dagger. In the blink of an eye, Harry plunged the dagger into Bill's thigh.

Bill's yell reverberated through the room, mixing with the cry of his mother and younger brother. Harry pulled the dagger out and held it to Bill's throat.

"The next strike goes in his neck," he warned. "Move!"

James and Sirius had no choice. They did as Harry said and Harry dragged the wounded boy to the door.

"Open the door," Harry instructed, still holding the knife to Bill's throat. Pulling a hand away from his bleeding leg, Bill fumbled with the door handle, before clicking it open and pushing the door wide. Harry didn't waste the opportunity. He stepped outside, still dragging Bill with him, as the Order members cautiously gathered at the door, every eye on Harry and Bill.

Harry got a few steps back before whispering in Bill's ear. "Like I said, I'm sorry, but I had no other choice."

He shoved Bill forward and ran, racing as fast as he could past the garden, and onto the street of Grimmauld Place.


End file.
